Underworld Part 1
by K1092000
Summary: Yumi and Sam have been acting strange for the past few months. Ulrich and Odd want to know why. But when they find out will it be too much to handle. Third Genre Romance Please R&R. UxY OxS JxA OCxOC COMPLETE!
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own CL or any of its characters. I also don't own Underworld.  
This story came to mind after I saw the movie Underworld. The moive is a few years old but I don't care. Still it was a great movie from my point of view. Anyway this story is sort of based off the movie and sort of not.  
If you haven't seen the movie you could also think of Van Helsing. Basically it's a three part story that follows the gang through a bloody war between Vampires and Werewolves. I will try to keep the rating T but if anyone feels that the rating should go up at any point in further Ch's please tell me. Now enough of me babbling lets get on with the summary.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary_**

X.A.N.A. is no more. Jeremy and the gang shut him off three years ago. Aelita is out and has been getting used to life as a human. But there is something else out in France that will cause more destruction than X.A.N.A. could only hope for. The destruction will take some time but who cares. One night in September just a few weeks after school started Yumi was walking home because her parents car broke down. That night she was attacked by something believed to have been dead for centuries. Yes Yumi was attacked by a vampire. Now usually vampires would not come out during the day without something to cover their eyes. But over the years vampires have evolved to be able to go out during the daytime and behave as regular humans. So you could be sitting right next to a vampire and you wouldn't even notice it. Unless you possess a special power.

Ulrich noticed after a while that Yumi was behaving strangely. On most nights that they had something planned she would cancel because of family business. But after three strait months of that Ulrich was wondering if everything was ok. Odd on the other hand was experiencing the same thing with Sam. But she would disappear mostly on nights with a full moon. But after two months she began to do the same thing without the full moon. Yes Sam is a werewolf, werewolves them selves have not changed much. The only thing that is different is that once they gain control over their powers they don't need the full moon to transform. So tensions have been high between the vampires and werewolves. There has been a major uprising in forces the vampires being well ahead of the werewolves in numbers. But who know numbers can change. But will the weird behaviors of Yumi and Sam lead to the gang falling apart, or will it lead to a stronger relationship between vampires and werewolves?

* * *

Short I know but still what do you think?  
I'll post Ch 1 as soon as I finish editing it. 


	2. Accident and a Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own cl or any of its characters. I don't own Underworld.  
Hopefully this ch will attract more people to review.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Accident and a Savior_**

It's December and almost time for winter break. A new student is to arrive at Kadic he moved here from America. But the day he and his father were on their way to their new home something strange happened. Dave had his life changed forever.

"Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone," Dave's father sang as he played his favorite Beatles CD in the car.

"Dad do you have to sing while you're driving?" asked Dave.

"Sure I do," said his father.

Dave just shook his head and stared out the window. He didn't want to move out here but his dad just got a promotion and his mom who just died recently wasn't around to protest.

Down the street two cars that were racing each other were coming up to the intersection where Dave and his dad were approaching. Meanwhile there were two types of creatures watching. The Vampires are on top a building and the werewolves are in the bushes in someone's front yard. We go to the building first.

"Now you know your job," said Vladimir.

"Yes, I know what I am doing," said Yumi.

"Remember no one can see you, once we make the accident happen," said Vladimir.

"Yes I get it now just leave," said Yumi in an angry tone.

"Yumi, I will tell you this one last time, if you love Ulrich so much just bite him and make him a vampire," said Vladimir as he changed into his bat form and flew off.

His bat form made him at least seven feet tall. He had the face of a bat and the wings of a bat. The only thing that was part human was the rest of his body. Now we move over to the bushes.

"Amy, if the vampires complete their task then your father will never forgive us. We can't loose another potential werewolf to the vampires," said Kahn.

"Kahn I know and I won't fail my father. I just don't understand why we are fighting," said Amy.

"Listen enough questions, just do the job I'll be up on the building looking out for trouble," said Kahn.

Kahn then left Amy to do her job; he stayed in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Amy patiently waited for he accident to happen. She was happy that her friend Vex told her about the vampires plot to get another vampire on their side. Vex was doing a deed that could get her killed. Amy's father despised making friends with vampires but they needed 100 more werewolves to match the 100,000 vampires.

The three cars closed in on the intersection. One of the racers pulled a head of the other and hit the front fender of the car with Dave and his father in it. Dave's father hit the steering wheel with his forehead and he got knocked out. The car then hit the traffic light post. The vampire flew out of the front windshield and landed in front of his car. The second vampire slammed into the back of their car. The car lunged forward and the front end began to wrap itself around the pole. With the force of the impact Dave's seat belt broke and his body slammed into the dashboard. His head hit the windshield; the glass broke and a piece cut into his left eye. The second vampire slowly pulled himself from his wrecked car.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" yelled Pete.

"WHAT!" yelled Chris.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE FAMILY ALIVE NOT KILL THEM!" yelled Pete.

"Shit, we should leave now," said Chris.

"No really, you just killed the newest addition to our clan," said Pete.

They looked up to see Yumi standing on top of the near by building. She was glaring at them. Chris and Pete took flight and flew away. Dave then managed to get himself out of the car. He stumbled over to the sidewalk holding his ribs. He was in so much pain that he couldn't stand. Amy took this opportunity and went over to Dave. She picked him up and left. Yumi followed in pursuit but eventually lost Amy when she went into the woods.

* * *

Please send me a reivew. If I don't get any then I will be forced to get rid of this story. 


	3. Where am I? What am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters. I also don't own Underworld.  
**Thanks for the reviews. As long as you keep reading I will update.**  
Ok, Yumi will not appear in this Ch. She will reappear in the next ch and then the following ch the rest of the gang will come in.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Where am I? What am I?_**

Dave could hardly breath. Amy looked at the boy. He looked cute to her; he had brown hair, green eyes and wore baggy blue jeans. He had a black shirt on and it had the Nike logo on it. He had injuries to his ribs and he had blood slowly coming out of his left eye. She then saw that he had stopped breathing. Immediately she started to perform CPR. Dave then began to breath again. He opened his right eye but all he saw was a dark figure. He then felt some pain in his left shoulder. Dave closed his eye thinking that it was a paramedic. He then woke up in a soft bed in some strange house. But he still couldn't see out of his left eye.

"Good your awake," said a girl.

The light went on and he could see her better. She had short dark red hair and blue eyes. She wore all black and had a red tattoo of some design on her forearm. (Any design you like)

"Where am I?" asked Dave.

"You are in good hands and that's all you need to know," said the girl.

"Who are you? And why do I have this patch over my left eye?" asked Dave.

"You were in an accident and you may lose sight in your left eye. My name is Amy. How about yours?" asked Amy.

"Dave," said Dave.

"Amy just tell him already," said Kahn.

"Kahn I want to wait until he was ready," said Amy.

"Ready for what?" asked Dave.

They ignored his question and kept arguing. Dave looked around the room and noticed a glass of water on the side table and he picked it up and drank while the two argued.

"You don't need to wait just tell him," said Kahn.

"NO! My father will not appreciate me telling him that he is a werewolf before his time," said Amy.

Kahn had a smirk on his face and they both heard the glass cup break as it hit the floor. Dave was starring at them wide-eyed.

"Now Dave before you get upset and do something stupid let me explain," said Amy.

"EXPLAIN! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN!" yelled Dave.

Dave got up and tried to walk but fell over in pain. Amy ran over to break his fall.

"You mustn't stand. Your legs have not fully recovered from the accident," said Amy.

Amy looked into his eye and saw that he wasn't angered but afraid.

"Listen, everything is going to be ok. Your father has been taken to the hospital. My father is there and he will bring back a report in the morning," said Amy.

Now she saw the Dave was starting to get angry. It was because she hadn't saved his father she saved him. Amy didn't want him to blow up (get really angry) in the house.

"Listen, everything is going to be ok. You have nothing to worry about," said Amy.

"Your lucky that I'm injured other wise I would beat the shit out of you," said Dave.

"Just lie down and go to sleep," said Amy.

Dave laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Amy bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She turned out the light and left the room.

* * *

Ok what do you think I should do with Jeremy and Aelita. Make them Werewolves or Vampires or leave them alone?  
Please Review. 


	4. White Eye

Disclaimer I don't own CL or any of its characters. I also don't own Underworld.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
snakealien: thinks Jeremy and Aelita should be left alone.  
Trespasser: thinks they should become Vampires. Oh and yes there will be a sniper in the story at some point.  
Unless there is another review saying otherwise I will flip a coin to decide whether or not they will become Vampires or be left alone. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_White-Eye_**

At the vampire lair.

"You have failed us Yumi," said the council.

"It wasn't my fault. The two assholes hit the car too hard and it was sent into a lamp post," said Yumi in anger.

"We don't care what your excuse is," said the council.

Two doors to the room open and the head vampire walks in. The council rises and bows. Yumi does the same.

"Council I dismiss you," said Mrs. Stern.

"Yes master," said the council.

The council left and Yumi tried to speak.

"I know what you…" said Yumi as she gets cut off.

"Listen, I know last night was a failure but I don't care because I have found a replacement," said Mrs. Stern.

"If you're talking about Ulrich I…" Yumi started but then saw Mrs. Stern's expression.

"Then you know what you have to do. Wait for the dance and then do so. I have been waiting for this for four years," said Mrs. Stern. "You are dismissed Yumi."

Yumi bows and leaves the room. Now we go and check on Dave. Amy's father walks into the room. Dave has just woken up.

"Good morning how well did you sleep?" asked Cyber.

"Fine," said Dave.

Amy walks into the room to see her father talking to Dave. Cyber notices.

"Listen sir can I ask you why I was bitten last night," said Dave.

Cyber turned to face his daughter.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Cyber yelled.

"No, Kahn and I were arguing and it just slipped out," said Amy with fear in her voice.

"Why do I even bother anymore," said Cyber.

"Father don't say that, we only need a few more werewolves and then we will have enough to match the vampires," said Amy.

"Wait you bit me because you guys needed recruits for some war," said Dave.

"That's another thing that shouldn't have been revealed to you," said Cyber.

"Sir, I have some news for you," said Vex.

"Not now Vex," said Cyber.

"Ok, I'll wait in the foyer," said Vex.

Dave just stared at her; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She noticed that he was staring at her. She winked at him and then left the room.

"Listen since you don't seem to be accepting this I have no choice but to turn you into a regular human," said Cyber.

"NO! I won't let you," said Amy

"Amy, I have also made this decision base upon the fact that he will need both eyes to see," said Cyber.

"Father I will not permit you to change him back," said Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy," said Cyber as he walked over to Dave. "Are you ready to go back to becoming a normal human?"

"Yes," said Dave.

Cyber came up to Dave and removed the patch. He then dropped the patch on the floor and slowly backed up 'There is no way that this kid can have a white eye' Cyber thought. Dave noticed that after he removed the patch he saw that everything appeared a shade of blue in his left eye but was in full color in his right. Amy saw Dave and she quickly left the room.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Listen this is going to be hard for you to accept but you can't go back to becoming a normal human," said Cyber.

"Why, and why are you guys so afraid of me now?" asked Dave.

"You have a great gift. That eye of yours can help you find vampires in the night. It's like infrared," said Cyber

Dave just stood there. He had to accept the fact that he was a werewolf and couldn't go back to being a normal human. So he decided to go see why Amy had left.

"Why did Amy leave?" asked Dave.

"My son; her brother, had this same rare power from birth. He was killed by a vampire when he was ten years old. He died in her hands," said Cyber.

"I'm sorry for her loss but…" said Dave as Cyber cut him off.

"Go to her, I can't change you back. Your power makes that impossible. I'm sorry," said Cyber.

"Before I go, I need to know what happened to my father," said Dave.

"He won't be seeing you anymore. You will live with me and my daughter now," said Cyber. "I will sign the papers as a your adoptive father."

Dave left the room and looked for Amy. The mansion was huge and he wouldn't be able to find her for a few hours. He then passed by a window and noticed that she was sitting on a bench in the middle of the back yard. He got to the first floor and walked out side. They had a beautiful garden out side and there was a fountain in the back yard. The rest of the outer trim was lined with tall bushes. Dave walked over to Amy and sat next to her.

"Listen your father told me about your brother," said Dave.

"Then there's nothing left to say," said Amy as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bench.

"Listen I never asked for this power ok," said Dave.

She just stared into his eyes.

"You look like my bother. Except he was taller than you and had blonde hair," said Amy.

Tears filled her eyes again and she cried into Dave's shoulder.

* * *

Next ch the rest of the gang enters.  
Don't forget to review.  
I have pictues on my profile page if anyone wants to take a look at them. 


	5. Meet Dave

Disclaimer nope no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Anonymous: Most of the OC's that will be introduced will get killed off in ch 10. The ones that will stay will be Cyber, Kahn, Vladimir, and Dave. One more OC will be added to replace Vex when she dies. After that no more of my OC's will be added. Victor will appear in a later ch.  
**Ok the rest of the gang enters here.  
**Coin Toss: Jeremy and Aelita will remain their same old selves.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Meet Dave_**

It's three days before the winter dance and Odd's birthday. Odd walks up to the breakfast table with two plates piled with pancakes and sausage links.

"Odd, you've been eating like that for the past three years and you haven't gained one pound," said Ulrich.

"So, I like to eat, now leave me to me scrumptious plate of pancakes," said Odd.

Odd begins to shovel pancakes into his mouth. Ulrich then notices Yumi and Aelita walking in. They spy Odd's hair and walk over to the table.

"Good morning boys," said Aelita.

"Good morning," Ulrich and Jeremy said in unison.

"Goof marfar," Odd said with food in his mouth.

Yumi and Aelita just laughed. Yumi then walked over to Ulrich and gave him a long kiss on the neck.

"So you boys ready for the dance on Friday?" asked Yumi.

"Of course we are," said Jeremy as he put his arm around Aelita who smiled and blushed.

"So how about you Odd?" asked Yumi.

Odd nodded and resumed to finish his breakfast.

"I talked to Sam this morning, she said that Odd just asked her yesterday," said Aelita.

"Speaking of Sam where is she?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, she said she was going to get some help for the test in English today," said Aelita.

"And I know someone who should have been studying for physics last night but has been out with Sam for hours I might add," said Ulrich.

"Hey we weren't able to go out that often when Sam had family problems," said Odd.

"Well, I see that she is better now," said Yumi.

"Yeah, but she would rather not discuss them with me," said Odd.

"Uh oh Jerk alert," said Ulrich.

They saw Sissi walking into the cafeteria with Herb and Nicholas. But she seemed to have found a new friend. He was about as tall as Ulrich; he had brown hair and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with the Nike logo on it. Sissi brought him over to the gang.

"And here is the most stuck up group in the school," said Sissi.

"Oh look who it is the stuck up bitch," said Yumi.

"Well, I'll make this introduction brief. Everyone this is Dave he's the new student," said Sissi.

They all said hello and then Yumi noticed his right eye. Dave looked at Yumi, he saw all blue around her but she appeared red. Sissi and her gang walked off but he stayed.

"Hey, don't tell me you want to hang out with those losers," said Sissi.

"Well maybe if you took a look in the mirror every morning you would see why people seem to stay away from you," said Odd.

Sissi became red in the face and she motioned for Dave to go with her. But Dave glared at her and uttered a soft growl. Since everyone but Yumi was laughing she was the only one who heard it. Sissi stormed off with Nicholas and Herb following close behind.

"Did you just growl at her?" asked Yumi.

"What are you talking about," said Dave.

"Hey I like that weird eye thing you got going there, where did you get it from," said Odd as he moved over to let Dave sit down.

"Oh, I got in an accident two days ago and it must have happened then," said Dave.

"Can you still see out of it?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is you all appear blue," said Dave.

"Your father didn't survive though," said Yumi.

"No, but how do you know that he died?" asked Dave.

"Oh… uh… I saw it on the news this morning," said Yumi.

Then the bell rings and summons everyone for class. Yumi runs off not saying goodbye to them.

"I wonder what her problem is," said Odd.

"I don't know, she's been acting weird ever since she we got in a fight that one day," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich that was three months ago," said Jeremy.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dave headed for Mrs. Hertz science class. Unfortunately Dave had to sit by Sissi.

"Now class I see that we have a new student today," said Mrs. Hertz. "Would you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Dave stands up.

"My name is David Wolf. I moved hear from America with my father who…" said Dave as he stopped talking and looked at the ground.

"Oh, you're the boy that went missing after the accident last night," said Mrs. Hertz. "You can sit down now, I suppose you found some family out here to take care of you."

Dave nods and takes his seat.

"Ok class take out your work books and turn to page 125," said Mrs. Hertz.

Mrs. Hertz begins to conduct class and Odd turns around to speak to Dave.

"So you were on the news like Yumi said," said Odd.

"Just leave me alone ok," said Dave.

"Yeah you heard what he said," said Sissi.

"You can shut up to," said Dave.

"Oh, I never…" said Sissi until she heard a low growl come from Dave.

"Did you just growl at me?" asked Sissi.

Dave didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Sissi yelled causing Mrs. Hertz to stop class.

"Sissi please don't make sudden outbursts in my class room," said Mrs. Hertz.

The class started to laugh and Sissi turned at least three shades of red. After the calmed down Mrs. Hertz resumed class.

* * *

Please review 


	6. Happy Birthday Odd

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**It's Odd's birthday, so what's Sam going to get him, read and find out.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Happy Birthday Odd_**

Over the next three days the gang got to know Dave pretty well. Without X.A.N.A. to bother them they didn't have to hesitate to make him part of their group. The night of the winter dance came. The gang had wished Odd a happy birthday. In return all of them pitched in to get him a new guitar for the dance tonight. School had been canceled for the day to prepare for the dance and it gave the gang an opportunity to rehearse for their opening number that they would play. After rehearsal they met Dave out side the gym.

"You guys sounded great in there," said Dave.

"Thanks," said Yumi.

"Yeah, you coming tonight, it's going to be a big bash," said Odd

Someone comes up behind Odd and puts her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who," said Sam.

Odd removes her hands turns around and kisses Sam.

"I thought you were going to be out all day," said Odd.

"Well I had a change of plans," said Sam. "And who is this?"

"This is Dave. He just moved here from America," said Jeremy.

"Really that's cool. I'm Sam," said Sam as she stuck out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Dave as he shook her hand.

"Jeremy what's going on outside?" asked Aelita.

Everyone turned around to see snow falling to the ground.

"Aelita, it's called snow. It happens when the water freezes in the air forming crystals that fall to earth," said Jeremy.

"So what do they feel like?" asked Aelita.

"Come on we'll show you," said Jeremy as he led her out side.

"The first snow fall of the year," said Ulrich.

"Finally I was wondering when it would happen," said Yumi.

Everyone walked out side. But Sam held Dave back.

"Dave, can I talk to you?" asked Sam.

"About what?" asked Dave.

She pointed to his eye.

"I'd rather not," said Dave.

Sam nodded and they both went out side to join the others. They day passed and soon it was time for the Dance. Dave had gone home and was debating about going.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" asked Amy.

"No you?" asked Dave.

"Dave I'm home schooled," said Amy. "Besides your father paid for you to go there so you should attended."

"I don't have anyone to go with," said Dave.

"Well I can't help you there. I'm your sister now so I can't go with you. Besides I have to help my father with something," said Amy.

Amy turns to leave then remembers something. She digs into her pocket and pulls out a set of keys she tosses them to him.

"Keys?" asked Dave.

"Go out side and see, your father left you something," said Amy.

Dave went outside to see a black 1970 Dodge Charger sitting there. It had a massive blower sticking out of the hood. Dave walked up to it and slid his hand over the fender as he walked over to the door. He opened it and got in. He started the car and just listened to the rumble of the engine. This car was his dads pride and joy. Why would he leave it with him? Dave backed the car out of the driveway. He then put the pedal to the floor. The rear tires screeched and the front end flew into the air for a few seconds and then dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Dave.

He had forgotten how much power the car had. He then headed to the school. At school the gang had finished their song and Odd was outside with Sam. They were sitting on a bench and looking into the now clear sky. Snow covered the ground and a slight breeze blew every so often. But neither of them shivered. They both kept warm by holding each other.

"So why did you want to talk to me out here?" asked Odd.

"Well I wanted to give you your birthday present in private," said Sam.

"Well, where is it?" asked Odd.

"Ok, come here," said Sam as she led him into the trees.

"Well," said Odd confused.

Sam came close to him and she started to kiss him. She had eventually gotten Odd to fall to the ground and she began to make out with him. She began to unbutton his purple dress shirt and kiss his chest. Then she started to take the shirt off a little.

"Sam what are you…" said Odd as Sam covered his mouth.

Sam started to kiss his chest again and then slowly made her way over to his shoulder. She stopped kissing him. She sat him up and then asked him.

"Are you ready for the present?"

"Sure," said Odd.

Sam leaned closer to him she came close to his shoulder and bared her fangs. She sunk them deep into Odd's shoulder and covered his mouth to muffle his scream. Odd then saw everything around him turn red and then begin to fade. Sam supported him and took him back to his room.

* * *

Odd has been bitten and Ulrich is next.  
So, Don't forget to review. 


	7. Yumi's BiteDave's Secret

Disclaimer has not and will never change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Yumi's gift and Dave's Secret_**

Dave pulled into the school parking lot. He saw strobe lights going in the gym and he could hear music from outside. Before he left the car he saw Yumi and Ulrich go away from the building. He knew it was Yumi because she appeared red in his left eye. She was the only student in school that did. So he followed them. They went into the park just outside the school grounds. Dave hid in the bushes so he wouldn't be seen.

"Ulrich I know that we haven't been spending too much time together," said Yumi.

"Well what ever is going on must be important," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, it was but now its over and we will have all the time in the world to spend with each other," said Yumi.

"Well we could…um leave the dance and… umm… spend some time… a…alone," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich what's bothering you?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing," said Ulrich.

"Here, let me give you something to clear your mind," said Yumi.

Yumi came up to Ulrich and kissed him. Ulrich returned the kiss. Yumi then deepened the kiss. Dave was watching the whole thing. The kiss lasted for quite along time. They both broke for air. Then Yumi started to kiss his neck.

"Yumi, that's the other thing that has been bothering me. Why do you keep kissing my neck?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm thirsty," Yumi replied in a raspy voice.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

He didn't get an answer. Yumi extended her fangs and sank them into Ulrich's neck. Ulrich then saw everything around him go white. Eventually it faded to black and he went limp in her arms. Yumi rested him on the ground and began to feverishly lick the blood that was seeping out of his bite marks. When the blood had stopped she got rid of any that lined her face. Then she heard Dave rustle the bushes as he tried to leave. She instantly vanished from in front of Ulrich and appeared in front of Dave.

"Where are you going?" asked Yumi.

"Y…Yumi s…stay back," said Dave as he backed up.

Dave turned to run but Yumi appeared in front of him and pushed him over. Dave tried to get up and run but she put her boot on his chest.

"Why did you spy on us?" she asked him.

"I wasn't spying," said Dave.

"Come on you don't look that innocent," said Yumi.

Dave grabbed her boot and pushed it off him. He then go up and ran. He was almost to the parking lot when he was picked up by the shoulders and flew into the air. He landed near Ulrich and then Yumi came down beside him and picked him up. She bared her fangs and went for his neck. Dave tried to run again but Yumi caught him by his shirt and she brought him close to her. She turned him around and stared into his eyes.

"Y…Y…Yumi let me go," said Dave.

"I don't think so," said Yumi.

She showed him her fangs again and moved closer to his neck. She then smelled something. She shoved him to the ground and pulled back his upper lip. She saw that his k9's were more like fangs. But they were different from hers.

"You're a… a… werewolf," said Yumi as she let him go.

Dave sat up and looked at the ground.

"And you're a vampire," said Dave.

"So, then you knew ever since the day you arrived," said Yumi.

"How did you know that," said Dave.

"Well I noticed your eye. It's not a big secret anymore. But I wasn't sure if you were a werewolf. I thought that you really did get that injury in a car accident," said Yumi.

"Wait, you knew didn't you," said Dave.

"Yes, and if your stepsister didn't save you, you would be just like me," said Yumi.

"Yumi I don't want to hurt you. I keep hearing about this war that is coming. Is that true?" asked Dave.

"I can't discuss that with you now, you must leave before the others get here. If you don't they will kill you," said Yumi.

"Others," said Dave.

There was a screech from in the air and he saw two more vampires descending.

"Go hurry," said Yumi.

Dave ran back into the place where he was hiding before.

"Yumi did you complete your task?" asked Mrs. Stern.

"Yes," said Yumi.

"You didn't have any trouble?" asked Mrs. Stern.

"No, there was no one to stand in my way," said Yumi.

"That's my girl," said Mrs. Ishiyama.

The two picked up Ulrich's body and carried it away to the castle. Yumi waited until they were gone. She went over to the bushes and Dave came out.

"They know that you were watching," said Yumi.

"What, how?" asked Dave.

"Ulrich's mother is the leader. She has a lot of power and can sense a werewolf from one mile away," said Yumi. "You have just endangered yourself."

"I think not," said a voice from behind them.

* * *

So who's the voice?  
Don't know Review to find out.


	8. Night Pains part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Underworld.  
**Wow 311 hits in total but where are the reviews that support the hits. Most hits are on CH1 but others seem to have read on. Leave reviews I don't bite. (anonymus reviews accepted)  
To anyone who has reviewed thanks for doing so. This ch was so big it needed three parts**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Night Pains p1_**

"VEX!" said Yumi with surprise.

"Yes, I have been watching your friend for quite some time now," said Vex.

Dave's jaw dropped. She was more beautiful than when he saw her in Amy's house. Every curve of her body seemed to mold together. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants. The only thing that made her stand out was her blonde hair. Yumi looked at Dave and closed his jaw. Dave stared at the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Yumi you should leave here. She will send others to come back and search for him," said Vex.

"But, she's not that dumb," said Yumi.

Vex came over to her and whispered into her ear. Yumi nodded and then smiled. She then brought back her serious face and turned around.

"Ok here's the plan I will leave and tell the others that Vex has taken care of you but she let you live. I want you to stay out of trouble," said Yumi. She winked at him, changed into her bat form and left.

"Ok, so then you leave and I get to live right," said Dave.

A wide smile spread on her face. Dave couldn't take his eyes off her. He still thought that she was serious. He was trying to respect her because Yumi made it seem like she was important. Dave looked at the ground again. He could feel his face getting red.

"Man you need to stop taking things so literally," said Vex.

She walked up to him and raised his chin. She smiled at him and started to laugh a little.

"You should see your face," said Vex. "Its so red right now."

"Well I uhh…" said Dave as Vex put a finger to his lips.

"Here maybe this will help you see why I had Yumi leave," said Vex.

Dave dropped his head again but Vex brought his eyes to hers. She then closed the gap between them and kissed him. Dave slowly began to return the kiss. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Dave.

She started to laugh.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Remember when you were at Amy's house and I walked in," said Vex.

"Yes,' said Dave.

"Well I saw you look at me I felt like I had finally found someone that I could be friends with and not get into any trouble," said Vex.

"Well it seems like you took it a little further," said Dave.

"At least you accepted the kiss," said Vex.

Dave smiled at her, she put her arm around him and they walked back to the school. She knew that tomorrow he would be back at the mansion but she didn't really want him to be there. Now we go to the castle, Ulrich is just waking up.

"Uh, man my head hurts," said Ulrich.

"Just relax, here have a drink," said a voice.

Ulrich thought he noticed the voice but he couldn't see who she was. Ulrich took the glass though and started to drink. Then the light came on. Ulrich first saw Sissi, and then he saw Yumi in the doorway. Next he saw what was in the glass.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said Ulrich as he drops the glass.

Yumi ran over and caught the glass just before it hit the ground. She then turned to Sissi.

"SISSI YOU BITCH!" yelled Yumi.

"What?" asked Sissi.

"You weren't supposed to give him this yet," said Yumi.

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"SHUT UP!" Yumi and Sissi yelled in unison.

"Now Sissi just leave me and Ulrich alone ok," said Yumi.

"You know what, just wait, he will dump you for me," said Sissi.

She gave Yumi a death stare and then left the room.

"Yumi what's going on? I wake up and I am in some weird room with Sissi and she gives me a cup of blood," said Ulrich.

"Listen there is no other way that you will be able to understand what has happened to you," said Yumi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich.

"Did you like the blood when it was given to you?" asked Yumi.

"Yumi what are you trying to tell me?" asked Ulrich.

"Ok, I'm just going to tell you flat out. You are a vampire Ulrich," said Yumi.

"NO! I…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Ulrich as he got up from the bed.

"Ulrich just listen to me," said Yumi.

Ulrich runs out into the hall and then runs into his mother.

"Mom," said Ulrich.

"Hi son I see your up," said Mrs. Stern.

"What's going on here?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich I've been waiting a long time for you to join your father and I. Your father wanted to wait until you were sixteen to bite you but then you met Yumi and I decided that it was better if she did it. Welcome home son, " said Mrs. Stern.

Ulrich was shaking his head in disbelief. He turned around to run but instead bumped into Yumi.

"Yumi, am I really a…" said Ulrich as he trailed off.

She nodded. Ulrich got a very angry look on his face; he then went back into the room and slammed the door shut. He lay on his bed, tears formed in his eyes. 'Why does it have to be me?' he thought.

* * *

Part 2 is next don't forget to review. 


	9. Night Pains part 2

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
This ch is not really at night but it appears before the third part and if this ch isnt put in I would get everyone lost.  
Lucy McGonagle: Oh just wait Ulrich gets an even bigger shock in a later ch. Oh and Jeremy and Aelita will find out after the third part of night pains.  
_

* * *

_**

**_Night Pains p2_**

Night becomes day and we travel back to the school. Sam had slept in Odd and Ulrich's room all night. Odd wakes up to see not Ulrich but Sam. She was smiling at him.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"He must have stayed out all night with Yumi," said Sam.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Odd.

"Nothing," said Sam.

"Well can you leave so I can change," said Odd.

"Sure," said Sam.

She was still smiling at him when she left the room. Odd pulled out his normal purple clothes. He put his pants on took his shirt off and then looked into his mirror. (I don't know if he has one in the room but just assume he does.) He notices that he had more tone than he usually did. He started to poke at his six-pack to see if it was real. He put on his shirt and then opened his door and pulled Sam in.

"What the hell did you do to me?" asked Odd in a demanding voice.

"Odd this isn't going to be easy for you to understand but, you are a werewolf," said Sam.

"I'm a what?" asked Odd.

"You're a werewolf Odd. I'm one too," said Sam.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Odd.

"Wait till tonight. You'll see," said Sam.

Sam left the room and Odd yelled after her.

"SAM IT'S GOING TO BE BELOW ZERO TO NIGHT I'M NOT GOING OUT SIDE!"

"DON'T WORRY ODD YOU WILL BE MUCH WARMER WITH YOUR FUR!" Sam yelled back.

Odd just shook his head and left for breakfast. Since there were no classes and almost no one was in the school he could do whatever he wanted. It was going to be tough staying in school by himself because he knew that the rest of the gang was going on vacation. In the cafeteria he saw Dave sitting alone. He came over and sat down. The table was silent until Odd spoke.

"So what did you do last night?" asked Odd.

"Well, I arrived at the dance to then see Yumi and Ulrich run into the forest. I figured something was up because it was cold out. So I followed them and then I saw some weird things," said Dave.

"Really, what kind of things," said Odd.

"Well they began to kiss and then Yumi bit him on the neck," said Dave.

"So did Yumi kill him?" asked Sissi.

They didn't even know she was listening in. Dave looked over and saw that she was glowing red in his left eye. 'Weird I never noticed her glowing red before.' Dave thought to himself.

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Well if he would have gone out with me then maybe he wouldn't be dead," said Sissi.

"Whatever, just leave," said Dave.

"Ok, listen here wolf boy I…" Sissi started and then noticed that Odd was listening quite closely.

Dave grabbed her buy the shirt and slammed her head into the table. Sissi then fell to the ground. She picked her self up and started to suck on her bottom lip, which had been cut open. She also began to wipe the blood coming out of her nose and started to lick her hand.

"Dave what the hell is going on here?" asked Odd.

"I can answer that, and I see that Sam bit you last night. Well don't get your hopes up wolf boy's the vampires will win and you will then be working for us," said Sissi.

Enraged Dave got up and shoved Sissi onto a near by table. He then picked up a chair and walked over to her with it.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH YOU BITCH!" yelled Dave.

Dave was then shoved over with great force. He dropped the chair and slid across the cafeteria floor. He stood up to see the principle helping his daughter off the table.

"All werewolves shall die," said the principle.

"STOP!" yelled a voice from behind them.

Sissi and the principle turned around to see a figure dressed in black with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"SHIT! Ok… w… w… we are going to leave now," said the principle in a scared voice.

The kid drew a pistol.

"NOW!" yelled the kid.

Sissi and her father ran out of the cafeteria. Vex ran out from behind the kid. She ran up to Dave and gave him a hug.

"Your lucky that we came to save you," said Vex.

"Who is he?" asked Odd.

"Oh that's my brother K," said Vex.

"So why were Sissi and her father afraid of him?" asked Dave.

"Well he's a werewolf like you guys but he has some bionic implants that give him an advantage when he's in human form. Of course he could use his wolf form but he only uses that for battle," said Vex.

"Wait I thought werewolves needed the full moon to transform," said Odd.

"Not if they have control over their powers," said Vex.

"And you two don't," said K.

"Wait, then Sam was telling me the truth this morning," said Odd.

Odd had a sinking felling in him. At this point he just wanted to be left alone. He got up and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Odd," said Dave.

Odd looked back and then just walked out of the cafeteria.

"It's ok, Sam will help him understand," said Vex.

"Can I ask you something," said Dave.

"Sure," said Vex.

"Why is your brother a werewolf but you are a vampire?" asked Dave.

"That is a complicated reason and a family affair. I can't talk about it," said Vex.

"Mmm. These sausage links are good. Want one?" asked K as he offered a sausage link t Dave.

"I'm not really feeling that hungry this morning," said Dave as he left the cafeteria.

Odd and Dave spent the rest of the day in their rooms. Nightfall came and the full moon came out. Sam went to get Odd and they both went outside.

* * *

Ok next ch Odd changes. Remember pictures are on my profile page.  
Please review. 


	10. Night Pains part 3

Disclaimer has not and will not change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok its time for the final part of night pains. Odd transforms, Dave holds back.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Night Pains p3_**

Odd and Sam were standing in the cold night air. Odd was shivering his ass off and Sam seemed to be fine. A cold gust of wind blew past the two and Odd shivered even more.

"Ok Odd now get ready for the best part about being a werewolf. After you change we will work on you having control of your powers," said Sam.

"Ok, so what do I do?" asked Odd.

"Come on silly just look at the moon," said Sam.

Odd looks up at the full moon. Then Odd began to feel a tingling sensation all over his body. He then felt like he was going to throw up. The nausea subsided then his ribs started to shift around, and he began to feel nauseous again. He felt his insides start to change. His skin began to burn as he felt fur starting to grow all over his body. Searing pain shot through his body, his muscles began to pulsate; he could feel his snout beginning to grow. Odd looked at his hands and feet and saw them turning into paws. His head started to pound and he got a really big headache. He closed his eyes as his skull formed into one that was half human and half wolf. Odd opened his eyes and howled in pain as fangs exploded from his gums. Then the pain was gone. Odd tried to stand up but he couldn't. Sam came over and helped him up. He then noticed that she wasn't human anymore.

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?" asked Odd.

"It's ok Odd, come on let's go over here and sit down," said Sam.

Sam brought Odd over to a tree and sat him up against it. She then stepped back and looked at him. She admired his silver coat; she noticed that his hair had grown out a little longer, but it was still spiky and he still had the purple dot in the middle of it. She also noticed that he had a lot more muscle then she thought. He also had a gold stripe design on his chest and his shoulders. His pants were still on but they had been ripped by the change. Instead of pants they looked more like shorts.

"Odd, you ok?" asked Sam.

"I'll be fine," said Odd.

He looked up at her and noticed that she had a white coat, and more muscle than he had seen on any girl their age. He noticed that her pants were ripped like his and she still had some of her shirt left to cover her breasts. He also noticed that she seemed to be at least seven feet tall. He picked himself up so he could stare at her at eye level.

"Odd, I think we should hold off on the training tonight and just spend some time together," said Sam.

Odd just started at her he was in disbelief that this was actually happening. She came over to him and embraced him in a loving kiss. All of Odd's problems and fears just melted away at that moment. Then Odd said something that wasn't a surprise to her.

"You know where we could get something to eat I'm starving," said Odd.

"Oh, Odd can you ever go one day without thinking about your stomach," said Sam.

"Umm…" said Odd as Sam cuts him off.

"Come on Odd I know a mansion that we can go to, All the werewolves go there every so often to see what's going on," said Sam.

They left for the mansion with Amy Kahn and her father in it. At the mansion Amy was wondering where Dave was.

"I don't get it he hasn't been back since the dance," said Amy.

"Listen Amy, he is probably just staying away because he doesn't want to accept the fact that he is a werewolf," said Kahn.

"That will all change tonight," said Amy.

Back in at the school Dave was sitting in his room thinking about what this war was going to bring and how Odd would deal with his changes. Then Dave began to feel weird. He dropped to the floor clutching his stomach.

'What the hell is going on?' Dave thought to himself.

The pain in his stomach began to spread throughout his whole body. He began to get really hot. His skin was burning and he felt the bones in his face start to move around. He clamped his jaw tightly and closed his eyes. His head was pounding; he couldn't let the change carry through. As he resisted the pain became unbearable. He clenched his fist and started to curl up on the floor. The pain kept getting more and more intense. After about ten minutes of intense pain his body gave up on the change. For some reason he screamed. His body went cold and he blacked out. When he came to he was in another room sitting near the fire. The room was dark except for the light from the fire. He tried to stand up and when he did the room started to spin. He started to sway and almost fell forward but someone caught him.

"Dave, you shouldn't have held back," said Vex.

"Vex," said Dave in a shaky voice.

He grabbed her with a strong grip and held onto her.

"The pain," said Dave.

"Shh, just calm down," said Vex.

Amy then ran into the room.

"Vex is he ok?" asked Amy.

"Yeah he'll be fine," said Vex.

Vex sat him down in front of the fire. Amy went over to the closet and brought out a sleeping bag. Vex and Amy helped Dave get into it. Amy kissed Dave on the cheek and let the two be alone. Dave sat up and looked at Vex.

"Dave, you are a creature that should not hold back the power that you hide behind your human form," said Vex.

Dave nodded.

"You probably don't understand what you really are. If you keep suppressing the creature inside you it will keep building the pain until you have to let it out. Once it does get out you will have a very slim chance of ever controlling it. You could end up killing people and you wont know what happened the next morning. You could even kill your friends," said Vex.

She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same to her.

"Promise me that you will let it out during the next full moon," said Vex.

"I… I…" Dave started.

"Promise me," said Vex as she pulled back and glared into his eyes.

"Ok," said Dave.

She laid him down and gave him a short kiss. She left the room and let him stay by the fire so he would warm up. 'I can't believe that I am falling in love with a vampire' Dave thought before sleep consumed him.

* * *

Ok, next ch Jeremy and Aelita find out about Ulrich and Yumi. It is also the first Werewolf and Vampire encounter.

A little spoiler for you guys:

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! GUYS DAVE IS GONE!" yelled Kahn as he ran into the room.

"We know, now this little escapade has turned into a rescue mission. If one of those vampires bites him then its game over," said Cyber.

Cyber grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the room. Amy and Kahn followed. They got into Cyber's Hummer Limo left for the church. Vex had flown to the church to meet Vladimir. It's turning out to be a setup.


	11. Wedding gone Batty

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: Yes I know Dave is eating up the story but in a later ch he sort of dissappears.  
**Oh and I hope I don't offend anyone who is really religious because the battle in this ch takes place in a church.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Wedding gone Batty_**

Back at the castle. The vampires are planning an attack on a church.

"Ok, listen up today we are going to increase the size of the vampire clan by at least fifty people," said Mrs. Stern.

A map pulls up of the area.

"Here, this church on Randle drive. There is a wedding that will be held there in a few hours. What I want you all to do is take only the ones that are young enough to fight and kill the rest," said Mrs. Stern.

"YES MASTER!" yelled the congregation.

Yumi went to Ulrich's room to see if he would come out. He didn't want anyone to go in or out. But Yumi was going to drag him along no matter what.

"ULRICH COME OUT HERE NOW!" yelled Yumi.

"YUMI JUST GO AWAY!" Ulrich yelled back.

Yumi turned the doorknob to see that it was locked. She backed up and then kicked the door in. She came in and shut the door.

"Yumi I want to be left alone," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, look at you you've been in here for two days without anything to drink," said Yumi.

Yumi takes out a bottle that she had brought with her.

"Here," said Yumi as she tried to give Ulrich the bottle.

"No, Yumi I don't want it, I'll just sit in here until I die. I'd rather be dead than be this thing," said Ulrich.

Yumi walks over to Ulrich and she grabs him by the hand. She sits him on the bed and puts the bottle in his hand.

"Ulrich, you can't go back and you can't die so just drink it ok. You will start to like it eventually," said Yumi.

"Yumi please," said Ulrich.

Yumi takes the bottle opens it and forces him to drink. Ulrich tries to fight but eventually accepts and drinks.

"There you see. Now come on we are going to get more vampires to join and we need your help," said Yumi.

"Fine I'll go. Maybe being a vampire will not be so bad," said Ulrich.

They went out side and got into a black Lincoln Mk9. They followed the others to the church. Mean while Vex had taken off and flew to the werewolf mansion.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Vex as he burst into Cyber's office.

"What's going on?" asked Cyber.

"The vampires are going off to a church to recruit more," said Vex.

"Father we have to stop them," said Amy.

"I'll get some troops together," said Cyber as he picked up the phone.

Dave was standing outside the door. When he heard the news he ran out to his charger. He wanted to talk to Yumi about the war and why it was going to happen. The others inside the room heard the charger roar to life and speed down the street.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! GUYS DAVE IS GONE!" yelled Kahn as he ran into the room.

"We know, now this little escapade has turned into a rescue mission. If one of those vampires bites him then its game over," said Cyber.

Cyber grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the room. Amy and Kahn followed. They got into Cyber's Hummer Limo left for the church. Vex had flown to the church to meet Vladimir. It's turning out to be a setup.

At the wedding Jeremy's older cousin was getting married. Jeremy had brought Aelita along to show her what a wedding was really like. The ceremony was almost over. We go outside to see the Vampires.

"Ok, so here's the plan, we go in and kill off all the people who aren't eligible to become vampires and we leave those who can, all clear on that," said Vex.

"Vex I'm so glad you decided to join us. Are the werewolves on the way?" asked Vladimir.

"Yes, they should be here momentarily," said Vex.

"Good, now I have some changes to the plan. Instead of killing off everyone that we don't need we capture them and use them for blood. We can't rely on blood banks forever," said Vladimir.

"Wait the elders will not accept…" said Vex as he interrupts her.

"Listen here as long as Victor is asleep I call the shots and I say we take all that can become and we take all that are young enough and have fresh blood. We kill the elderly because trust me their blood doesn't taste good. We need to keep our blood reserve full," said Vladimir.

"Here, here," said Pete.

The others agreed and they all went into the church. Once in there Chris began to get afraid.

"Vladimir there are so many crosses in here," said Chris.

"Listen as long as you don't touch it you will be fine. Besides the only one that may be able to get one is the priest so go for him first," said Vladimir.

"Ok that's good," said Chris.

"Hey what about Ulrich he's new," said Pete.

"He'll find out on his own once he sees us in action," said Vladimir.

They walk into the entry way and stand there waiting for Vladimir's signal. Dave pulls up in the charger and gets out. Then the trunk pops without him doing anything.

"What the," said Dave.

_"Take the gun nephew," _said a voice

Dave looks into the trunk and sees a desert eagle crossed with a colt 45. Next to it is a box labeled "Stake Bullets". He opened the box and saw miniature versions of stakes stuck on the tips of the bullet body. He shrugged and took the gun; he shut the trunk and walked into the church. He saw the vampires standing in the entrance way to the actual church part. He saw a stairway that led to the balcony and took it. Once up stairs he looked out over the whole church. It had white walls and huge stain glass windows with the Stations of the Cross on them. There was a huge wooden cross behind the altar. The priest was in front of the altar saying the final part of the mass celebration.

"Judy Belpois do you take Marty Cage to be your husband?" asked the Priest

"I do," said Judy.

"And do you Marty Cage take Judy Belpois to be your wife?" asked the Priest.

Vladimir nods and Chris steps forward.

"Cut the crap already and get moving we have a job to do hear," said Chris.

"Excuse me but we have are in the middle of the Ceremony of Holy Matrimony," said the Priest.

"Shut the fuck up," said Chris as he pulls out a gun and fires.

The bullet hits the priest in the head and he falls over. Blood oozes out onto the floor and everyone screams and starts bolting for the doors. The Vampires spread out and over the church; some enter through the windows and block the exits. Aelita runs to Jeremy. Yumi goes after the first person she sees and sinks her fangs into his neck. Pete chops of an elderly woman's head and blood sprays all over the place. Ulrich sees this and his mouth begins to water.

"Ulrich come on we need your help too," said Pete.

Ulrich runs to block a couple trying to flee to the rear of the church. (The altar is the front of the church.) The woman screams and then man decides to put up a fight. Ulrich easily over powers him and sinks his fangs into his neck and sucks. He likes the feeling of the blood rushing into his mouth. He then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Dude it's not time to drink it all," said Vladimir.

"Sorry I just…" said Ulrich as Vladimir cuts him off.

"I know, it feels great for the first time, just don't get carried away," said Vladimir.

Ulrich nodded and resumed biting people. Jeremy and Aelita ran for the back of the church and almost made it but Vex stepped in their way. Jeremy pushed Aelita behind him Vex stepped forward and Jeremy held his ground. There was a bang; Vex's head blew off. Then he saw Cyber, Amy, Kahn, K, and a whole bunch of werewolves run in. One of the werewolves shoots Vex's body in the heart to make sure she is dead.

"Your time is up," said Cyber.

"Oh I don't think so," said Vladimir.

Outside with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Jeremy what happened to Yumi and Ulrich, they never killed anyone before?" asked Aelita.

"That's becuase they were never Vampires before," said Jeremy.

"But Jeremy..." Aelita started.

"I don't care lets just get as far away from here as possible," said Jeremy.

Back at the church.

Cyber and the others changed into their wolf forms. The vampires by the door changed into their bat forms and walked forward. The other's did the same. Dave was watching in horror this whole time as he watched Yumi and Ulrich his two friends kill people. With the church covered in blood the werewolves and vampires went at it. It was a fistfight until one of the werewolves brought out a wooden sword. Then the vampires brought out silver swords. Vladimir tossed Ulrich a dagger.

"The oversized stakes against the silver blades, ok, give them no mercy," said Vladimir

* * *

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. 


	12. He's not Dead

Disclaimer has not change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
ROSECAT: From this ch on there will be no more cussing. Sometimes I start the stories with cussing and then as I write more the cussing just dissappeares.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_He's not dead_**

"BRING IT ON!" yelled Cyber.

They werewolves and vampires fought for what seemed like hours. Amy was killed eventually when Yumi shoved her sword into Amy's stomach. Kahn got cut up really bad and bailed. Cyber was left with three others to fight off thirty vampires. Ulrich lunged out and fought K. K used his claws implanted in his arms to block Ulrich's sword attacks. Eventually K had Ulrich on the ground with his stake to Ulrich's neck. He pulled the stake back and went to shove it into Ulrich's heart. Ulrich rolled out from under him and as K went down Ulrich shoved his sword into K's back. K's body went limp instantly and Ulrich removed his sword. Cyber and the two others fled. Vladimir and the rest of the vampires changed back into their human forms. Vladimir started to clap and everyone joined in until a bang ripped through the air. Chris looked down at his chest and then fell over dead. The others looked around like they were madmen.

"WHO'S THERE!" yelled Vladimir.

Another bang ripped through the air and the stake bullet nicked Yumi in the shoulder and hit Pete square in the chest. Pete fell over and Yumi yelled out in pain. Ulrich looked up and saw Dave standing with a gun in his hand. Hey flew up to him before Vladimir could. He shoved Dave over the pews in the balcony. Dave got up and Ulrich lunged for him. Dave dodged his attack and moved over to the wall he aimed the pistol at Ulrich. Ulrich disappeared from where he was and appeared right in front of Dave. He pulled the gun out of Dave's hand picked him up by the shirt and slammed his back into the wall.

"You tried to kill Yumi," said Ulrich in an extremely angry tone.

Dave didn't say anything.

"So you're a werewolf huh, well I should have spotted you before this whole incident broke out," said Ulrich.

"You know you don't have to kill me we can be friends," said Dave.

"I think not," said Ulrich.

Ulrich tossed Dave into the balcony railing. Dave managed to stop himself from falling over the edge. Ulrich came from behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee. Dave yelled in pain and dropped on one knee. Ulrich then bent over and sunk his fangs into Dave's neck. Dave saw everything go white and then begin to fade. Dave closed his eyes. Yumi went up to Ulrich.

"I thought he would have left us alone since he didn't kill me before," said Yumi.

"Wait you knew this whole time," said Ulrich

"Ulrich it's ok, he's gone now and he will not be able to kill me in the future," said Yumi.

Ulrich smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. He then flew back down to the others who cheered in excitement. Yumi took one last look at Dave before she left. Then she noticed the small puddle of blood by his head. The puddle had a hint of yellow in it. She was trying to remember what that meant but couldn't. She shrugged it off and went back down stairs to the others. The vampires left the church and went back to the castle to celebrate Ulrich's first werewolf kill. But in the confession rooms there were some werewolves waiting and watching. Once the vampire's left they came out.

"Ok, Odd and Sam take my Jaguar and find Jeremy and Aelita. Bring them to the factory once you've found them," said Mai.

"You got it," said Odd.

"Oh, and Odd don't ruin the tires this time," said Mai.

"He he, sorry about that," said Odd.

Odd and Sam left the building then Mai turned to the others.

"Ok, all of you clean up this mess, I'll go check on our other werewolf friend to see if he can still be saved," said Mai.

"Mai you know as well as we do that once a werewolf gets bitten by a vampire it's almost certain death," said one.

"Yeah there is no way he could still be alive," said another.

"I don't care now move it," said Mai.

The two boys helped the others picking up the dead bodies in the church while Mai went upstairs to see if Dave was really dead. She walks up to him. 'He's kind of cute' she thought to her self. She wanted to find and insignia to see what clan he was from. He didn't look like he was breathing, but when she touched his chest his eyes opened and he yelled in pain. Mai jumped back and the others came up stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Alright, Alright just take it easy," said Mai.

Dave closed his eyes and laid his head back. Mai noticed that his breathing was shallow and he was lying in a small puddle of blood. But she noticed that it had a hint of yellow in it.

"I think we have our selves a half-and-half," said Mai.

* * *

Next ch we get to learn about some clans. The clans will be used more in the second part of Underworld.  
Don't forget to review. 


	13. The Clans

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: The Darkness Within has been posted, it has been rated M for constant violence.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Clans_**

"Wait I don't see half-and-half, it's just a boy," said one.

"Not the cream idiot, he's a hybrid," said Mai.

Everyone looked at each other and ran.

"We'll see you back at the factory," said a boy.

Mai shook her head and helped Dave sit up slowly. His whole body felt like it had just been smashed by a three tone bolder. Dave found it very hard to breathe.

"Am… I… going… to… die…?" Dave managed to choke out.

"No, now just relax," said Mai.

They heard the doors to the church open with a bang.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Vladimir.

"They're back," whispered Mai.

"I know your in here, NOW SHOW YOUR SELVES!" yelled Vladimir

Mai helped Dave up and covered his mouth so if he screamed it would be muffled. Dave found it hard to stand and collapsed. Mai supported him the best she could and set him back on the ground.

"We don't have much time you need to try and walk," whispered Mai.

Dave shook his head and for the first time looked at Mai with both eyes. Mai stepped back a little.

"Your eye," she whispered.

"I… know…" Dave whispered.

"That is a really rare gift my friend," whispered Mai as she bent over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Dave cringed in pain and Mai quickly removed her hand.

"YOU TWO CHECK IN THE BATHROOM AND THE CRY ROOM. YOU COME WITH ME BEHIND THE ALTAR!" yelled Vladimir.

"Your body is changing at an alarmingly fast rate, we need to get you out of here," said Mai.

"My… form…" said Dave.

"Not yet, now come on," said Mai.

Mai helped him up and Dave collapsed again. Mai saw Vladimir near the altar and ducked.

"Listen Vladimir is almost in the back room. You need to just deal with the pain and push your self to stand," said Mai.

Dave nodded; Mai slowly got up to see that Vladimir was out of sight. She helped Dave up and they both made their way down stairs. They were going for the door when she heard the voices of the other vampires. They both made their way to a side entrance and got into an ally.

"Hey, did you hear something," said one of the vampires.

"Yeah, let's check it out," said the other.

Both vampires ran for the door.

"Shit they're coming," said Mai.

"How do… you know…?" said Dave.

"Your ears," said Mai.

Mai pushed Dave against the wall.

"Ok, listen all I want you to do is follow my lead and don't collapse on me ok," said Mai.

"Ok," said Dave.

Mai quickly plants a kiss on him. She then puts her arms around his neck and starts to deepen the kiss. Dave was startled at first but when she deepened the kiss his eyes closed and he returned it. Mai was surprised at this and she took it a step further as soon as the vampires burst out the door. Mai slipped her tongue into his mouth. Dave in return does the same to her.

"Now what the hell is this," said one of the vampires.

"I don't know but it looks interesting," said the other.

"Hey, we shouldn't be watching, let's give them some privacy," said the first.

They both left for the black limousine parked in the street. Mai and Dave however did not break the kiss. After about thirty more seconds Mai finally broke the kiss. Dave who desperately needed air fell to the ground and supported himself even though pain shot through his arms. Then there was a bang and a silver bullet just nicked Dave's left elbow. Dave wailed in pain and fell over. He could hear his flesh sizzling.

"THAT'S RIGHT I KNEW THERE WERE MORE OF YOU IN THERE!" yelled Vladimir.

"DO YOU GUYS EVER STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE!" yelled Mai.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vladimir.

Even though Dave was in pain stood up and in rage uttered a loud and long growl. His right eye turned yellow and his pupil became a small slit. His left eye glowed bright blue and he could see every feature on Vladimir even though he appeared red. Vladimir aimed his gun at Dave again and was about to fire when he heard a roar from behind him. Vladimir turned around to be struck by the dodge charger. Vladimir was thrown aside and the charger sped towards the two. Dave's anger and rage subsided and he collapsed only to be supported by Mai. The charger stopped beside them and opened the passenger side door. No one was inside the car but Mai got in anyway she put Dave in the passenger seat. She then moved into the driver's seat and hit the gas.

"YOU WILL PAY. WHEN VICTOR IS AWAKEN ALL THE WEREWOLVES WILL DIE!" Yelled Vladimir as he picked him self up off the ground and flew away.

In the car. Mai noticed that his wound had already healed itself.

"Ok, what's your name kid," asked Mai.

"Dave, and yours?" asked Dave.

"Mai," said Mai.

"Can I ask you something," said Dave.

"Not now just rest a little," said Mai.

The Charger pulled up to the factory in a matter of minutes. Mai helped Dave out of the car and led him into the factory. Odd came over to help.

"Here, let me take him," said Odd.

She gave Dave to Odd, who in return replied.

"Man he's heavy."

"I know, but he has a very special power," said Mai.

"Yeah the eye," said Odd.

"Yes, but he's also a hybrid," said Mai.

As soon as she said that everyone in the factory stood up and moved to the wall opposite the beds.

"It's ok, he's with us," said Mai.

Mai laid him down on the nearest bed and Aelita rushed over to them.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, I suggest someone go get a bucket of cold water and a rag for his head," said Mai.

"What's going on? Where are we?" asked Dave.

"I can answer that," said Odd.

"You are among the Resistance clan of the all the groups," said Odd.

Dave opened his mouth but Odd held up his hand.

"Let me finish. There are lots of groups between the vampires and werewolves. The humans have only one group. The Vampires have only two, the regular and the Resistance. The Vampire resistance clan is about the population of Delaware, the Regular is like the population of China. The Werewolves have three groups, the Blood Fang which are very ruthless and will stop at nothing to kill. The Night Wolf clan, which was, headed by the Nightwolf himself. The Night Wolf clan is mostly in America but some even branch out to here. The Blood Fang are in the Soviet Union and parts of China and Germany, and the Hex clan, which are mostly focused on their territory. They are more in parts of the Amazon," said Odd.

"Did you tell him to say that Jeremy?" asked Mai.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

"You forgot the vampire clan, which is called the Shadow Kahn, not regular," said Mai.

"Well sorry," said Odd.

Dave had a very confused look on his face but he understood what Odd told him.

"So which clan am I from?" asked Dave.

"I don't know, you're a hybrid," said Mai.

A young boy came over to them with a bucket and a damp cloth. Mai took it from him and placed the cloth on Dave's head.

"Now just get some rest," said Mai.

Odd, Aelita and Jeremy left the two alone.

"Mai can I ask you something about what happened earlier," said Dave.

"If it was about the kiss I never should have taken it that far," said Mai.

Dave just looked at he was confused.

"You enjoyed it didn't you," said Mai.

"Yes," said Dave.

"I just can't believe I made out with someone who I just met," said Mai.

She looked over to see him asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and went to her bed and laid down.

"You like him don't you," said Odd.

"No, and I swore that I would never get another boyfriend because of what my last one did to me," said Mai.

"What did he do?" asked Odd.

"It's none of your business," said Mai.

"Odd, leave her alone," said Sam.

Odd turned around to see Sam; she had a plate with a juicy steak on it in her hand.

"Hey where did you get that?" asked Odd as his mouth began to water.

"Outside, there's a barbecue going," said Sam.

Odd bolts to the ropes and climbs up. Sam shakes her head and follows.

* * *

Viktor is coming soon.  
Don't forget to review. 


	14. Prepare for Viktor

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Holy cow 585 hits and it's only ch 14.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Prepare for Viktor_**

We leave the factory to go to the castle where the vampires are. They are getting ready to bring Viktor back to life and start the war against the werewolves.

"ALL RISE!" said one of the counsel members.

The whole congregation stood up as Mrs. Stern the leader at this point in time walks down the center aisle. She gets to the front of the congregation and then speaks.

"We are gathered here today for two reasons. First, to congratulate my son for finally becoming one of us. Second, to start the preparations for our leader and my husband Viktor, so he can lead us to victory," said Mrs. Stern.

The congregation cheered.

"Before we used to have to say an incantation to revive one of our deceased but thanks to one of our scientists we found out that all we need to do is give them blood to revive them. So we compiled enough blood from our reserves to give back to Viktor, and I want my son to have the honor of pulling the lever," said Mrs. Stern.

The congregation stands up and applauds. Ulrich walks up to his mother. She shows him over to a lever. He pulls it and then a hole forms in the floor. A body rises in what seems to be a wooden coffin with a clear top and tubes extending to it. As soon as the coffin stops rising blood fills the tubes and goes into Viktor.

"By early tomorrow morning Viktor will be completely revived and we will start our reign as the most powerful beings on the planet," said Mrs. Stern.

"Is there anything that can kill him?" asked Ulrich.

"No, not even the most powerful werewolf can kill him. Only hybrid can kill him," said Mrs. Stern.

Yumi then remembered the blood she saw by Dave's head. That was it, that was the word she needed to remember what the yellow in his blood meant. She realized that Dave wasn't dead and that he would be the one that could kill Viktor. But she didn't want to bring it up to the congregation because she didn't want Dave to be hunted down and killed when he didn't have control over his power. If they did then they could easily kill him in his human form. So after the meeting Yumi brought Ulrich to her room to talk to him in private.

"Yumi why are you so scared all of a sudden?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Dave's not dead," said Yumi.

"What? Of course he is," said Ulrich.

"No, he's not. Let me explain, a yellow tint in a werewolves blood is a sign that he can become a hybrid, which is half werewolf and half vampire," said Yumi.

"Yumi, he didn't have any yellow tint in his blood," said Ulrich.

"That's because you didn't look at the puddle of blood that formed by his neck. If you would have you would have noticed that he stopped bleeding and that the blood had a yellow tint to it," said Yumi in an angry tone.

"Yumi I don't believe you," said Ulrich.

Yumi comes up to him picks him up by his shirt and slams him into the wall.

"Ulrich, he didn't transform at the first full moon, his blood has a yellow tint," said Yumi.

"So," said Ulrich.

"He's going to kill you for biting him. Werewolves that are hybrids and don't change at the first full moon will hardly have any control over them selves," said Yumi.

"Yumi, don't worry, my father will take care of him, and if he doesn't I will," said Ulrich.

Ulrich went for the door and then she grabbed him by his arm. She turned him around and then kissed him. He returned the kiss and then she deepens it. In a few moments the two begin to make out. Sissi, who's standing outside Yumi's door eavesdropping barges in and startles them.

"Yumi, our leader wants to see you personally," said Sissi.

Yumi walks up to Sissi with an angry look on her face. She raises her hand and slaps Sissi across the face.

"LEARN HOW TO KNOCK NEXT TIME!" yelled Yumi. "ON SECOND THOUGHT NEVER COME TO MY ROOM OR GO ANYWHRE NEAR ULRICH! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AND HE NEVER WILL!"

Sissi bolted from the room.

"Now where were we," said Ulrich as he shuts her door and locks it.

"Right about here," said Yumi as she begins to kiss him again.

We'll leave the two lovebirds alone and go to the factory.

"Odd, Odd," said Sam as she poked Odd.

Odd moans a little and then returns to snoring loudly.

"ODD! WAKE UP!" yelled Sam.

"Five more minutes," Odd said still in his sleep.

Sam brings his breakfast over and Odd's nose goes wild. His eyes spring open and he is now eyeing the sausage and French toast on the plate. He goes for it and Sam pulls it away. He gets up and Sam moves backwards slowly while Odd follows. Everyone in the factory starts to laugh. Sam finally gives Odd his breakfast and he wolfs it down.

"FINISHED!" yelled Jeremy.

"With what?" asked Aelita.

"The new vampire tracking system," said Jeremy.

"I used Jacob as a pawn to get the system to register where the vampires are when they come within a one hundred yard radius of the factory," said Jeremy.

"That's great Einstein," said Odd as he licks his fingers.

Aelita comes up to Jeremy and gives him a long kiss. Jeremy returns the kiss. When the two break they both blush turning at least two shades of red. Then to ruin the moment one of their vampire spies comes in.

"You guys we have a problem," said the Spy.

"What is it?" asked Mai.

"The vampires are resurrecting Viktor," said the Spy.

"This isn't good," said Mai.

"Well who will be their first target?" asked Jeremy.

"Who else, the werewolves," said Mai.

"Ok I'll be monitoring the situation," said Jeremy.

"I'll take a group out tonight to make sure they don't come here," said Jacob.

"Good, and I will get a group together and we will follow the vampires to their first attack," said Mai.

* * *

Viktor comes next ch, get ready.  
Don't forget to review. 


	15. Viktor

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Lucy McGonagle: Yeah I hate Sissi to, so far in all of my stories she has died a painful death. And about Viktor just read and you'll find out.  
Trespasser: That seems like a good idea for an ending, I'll consider using it for the end of the second part. The ending of this part will be getting rid of Cyber.  
**Oh, and I probably said this in the summary that I would be making three parts well I decided to only make two parts.  
Now on with the ch, this ch may shock you.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Viktor_**

"Dave wake up," said Odd as he shook Dave.

"Odd, let me be," Dave groaned.

"Come on you've been sleeping all day and we have a problem," said Odd.

"ODD! He hasn't even transformed yet, I'll take care of him," said Mai.

"What about your group?" asked Odd.

"You and Sam can take over," said Mai.

"Oh, ok I'll let you two "lovebirds" be alone," said Odd as he quickly left the two before Mai could do anything to him.

Dave sat up and Mai noticed that he had taken his shirt off. She just stared at his well-developed body.

"What? It was hot last night," asked Dave.

"It was freezing last night. It was probably your injuries that made it hot," said Mai.

She moved closer to him.

"So you feeling better?" asked Mai.

"Well the pain has subsided," said Dave.

Mai moved closer to him and kissed him. Then she quickly broke it.

"Mai, what's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Nothing, just nothing," said Mai.

"Mai…" Dave started.

"No you don't understand and you never will," said Mai as she got up from the bed.

"Mai what did your last boyfriend do to you?" asked Dave.

"He… He… He raped me," said Mai as she began to cry.

Dave went over to her and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder. Then there was a voice.

_"Mai," _said a voice.

They let go of each other and turned around to see a floating figure.

"K?" said Mai.

_"He has to change tonight," _said K's spirit.

"How? There's no full moon," said Mai.

_"Bring him outside," _said K's spirit.

He vanished and they both climbed the ropes and went outside into the cold night air. They pass Jeremy and Aelita; they both give them confused looks but Mai just points inside the factory. Jeremy and Aelita go in without saying a word to them. Now we go to the castle, Viktor is up and walking around while the room fills with vampires. Once the room is filled he speaks.

"You idiots," he said in an angry tone.

"Honey, please," said Mrs. Stern.

"No, I've been a sleep for one hundred years and you awoke me early," said Viktor.

"We did it with our best interests," said a vampire.

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face," said Viktor.

"Honey, we needed your help," said Mrs. Stern.

"NO! LEAVE NOW ALL OF YOU, EXCCEPT YOU TWO!" yelled Viktor while pointing at Yumi and Ulrich.

While we wait for the room to clear lets go back to Dave and Mai.

"OK K WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Mai.

_"Right here," _said K's spirit.

"So what did you want us for?" asked Mai.

_"Dave will not be able to control his powers when he transforms. The gods have granted me my only wish, which is to see him take on Viktor, but the only way I can is if I become a part of him. Don't worry I wont control his thoughts or anything, but I will help him keep his control as best I can," _said K's spirit.

Dave and Mai both nod.

_"Good now I suggest that you back up Mai. And Dave prepare for the most painful experience of your life," _said K's spirit.

Mai backed up and K's spirit floated towards Dave. _"Ready?"_ it asked. Dave nodded and the spirit flew into him. A wave of intense cold washed over him. It made the cold winter air unbearable. Then a wave of intense pain flooded his body. He yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. Mai started to run towards him when she is grabbed from behind.

"Wait," said a voice.

Dave felt his skin start to burn as fur started to grow all over his body. Searing pain shoots through his body as his muscles begin to pulsate and the bones in his head start to shift around. Dave rolls over on his back, closes his eyes and grabs his head. His snout explodes from his face and his fangs slip though his gums. His hands and feet have become paws. Dave sits up and tries to stand but his back is throbbing in pain. He falls forward. His eyes are still closed and he clenches his teeth as wings explode from his back. All the pain in his body subsides and he lets out a long howl. Dave stands up then takes flight and heads for the vampires castle.

"This is a problem," said Kahn.

"Kahn, when did you get here?" asked Mai.

"That doesn't matter at the moment we need to get to the castle," said Kahn.

"What makes you think he is going there?" asked Mai.

"To explain it all to you will take some time, but I think he is going after Ulrich," said Kahn.

"And how did you know about him?" asked Mai.

"Odd," replied Kahn.

Back at the castle.

"So, my son has finally joined us," said Viktor.

"Yes, and it was all thanks to Yumi," said Ulrich.

"I hate that stupid gene. It skips every other generation, if it didn't skip then we wouldn't have to worry about you being bitten," said Viktor.

"And I wouldn't have found out the hard way," said Ulrich.

"That's true, it took some time but when we attacked that church he finally accepted what he was," said Yumi.

"Well now that he is with us we have nothing to worry about. I a few months the whole werewolf population will bow down to us," said Viktor.

There was a flash of lightning and sleet began to fall.

"Hmm, maybe we should attack tonight," said Viktor.

"Good idea father, since we don't have anything to worry about," said Ulrich.

Yumi looked at him with a confused face. He still didn't believe that Dave was still alive. Maybe it was the fact that it was his first werewolf kill and he didn't want to accept the fact that it wasn't dead. She was also having second thoughts about joining the resistance. Viktor and Ulrich were leaving the room and Yumi looked over to the window to see a blue glow. Lightning flashed and she saw the outline of a wolf, the weird thing was that it had wings. Yumi had never actually saw what a real hybrid looked like.

"Great," Yumi muttered.

"What was that?" asked Viktor.

"Nothing," said Yumi.

Viktor turned around and the blue glow caught his eye and then it faded away.

"What the hell. It's not possible," said Viktor.

"I thought he was dead," said Ulrich.

"I told you last night that he… wasn't," said Yumi as she noticed that Viktor was glaring at her.

"You knew and didn't tell us," said Viktor.

Then Dave flew in through the window. Viktor looked at him amazed. Dave had brown fur, and huge black wings. He was seven feet tall, one foot taller than Viktor. He also had a black stripe design across his chest and on his shoulders. He grabbed Yumi and flew out the window. Ulrich changed into his bat form and followed.

"ULRICH NO! HE WILL SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG!" yelled Viktor.

Viktor stormed out of the room to find his wife and the council.

* * *

Next ch Dave vs. Ulrich.  
Don't forget to review. 


	16. Dave vs Ulrich

Disclaimer has not and will never change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
An action packed ch this will be. READ ON!****_

* * *

_**

**_Dave vs. Ulrich_**

Viktor finally found the council and his wife.

"We have a huge problem. Our son is going after a hybrid, and this isn't any ordinary hybrid it has that weird eye thing," said Viktor in an irritated tone.

"What?" the whole council said in unison.

"There is no such thing as a hybrid with that eye," said Mrs. Stern.

"Well there is now and your son is fighting it," said Viktor.

"Quick we need to assemble a team. Get Vladimir to lead it," said Mrs. Stern.

"NO! I will lead it," said Viktor.

Dave flew Yumi to a forested area and dropped her on the ground. He landed in front of her he folded up his wings and then turned around to face her.

"Dave, please tell me you still have control," said Yumi.

Dave growled at her and then advanced towards her. Yumi was too frightened to do anything but back away. She saw a lot of anger in his right eye. Yumi quickly blamed Ulrich.

"Dave it wasn't me, it was Ulrich, I didn't bite you," said Yumi.

Dave let out another growl and before he could lunge for her a black wolf tackled him. Dave easily tossed the black wolf off of him and then stood up. He went for Yumi again but was then tackled by a second wolf. This one had brown fur just like him. Dave found it hard to get the wolf off of him. He looked it in the eyes, he saw that it was Mai and then stopped what he was doing. K's spirit left him and Dave calmed down.

_"Asshole we could have killed them all if you didn't pay attention to her and get rid of me," _said K's spirit.

"Get out of here you bastard," said Mai.

_"You shouldn't have tried to kill me before," _said K's spirit as it vanished.

"Mai what just happened?" asked Dave.

"K's sprit took over you," said Mai.

Dave laid his head back and stared into the sky. It had stopped raining sleet.

"I hope I never get that feeling of revenge again," said Dave.

Dave sat up and saw Yumi.

"Yumi, are you ok?" asked Dave.

"Uh… I… I… yeah," said Yumi as she stared at Dave wide eyed.

"It's ok, I'm not possessed anymore," said Dave.

"No, it's not ok, Ulrich is coming and he's going to try and kill you," said Yumi.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Dave.

"Kill him," said Mai.

"NO!" Dave and Yumi replied in unison.

"What? Come on he's the enemy. All vampires that are part of the Shadow Kahn will not betray Viktor," said Mai.

"Then let me be the first," said Yumi as she extended her hand.

Dave took it and shook it.

"Congratulations," said Kahn.

Then Ulrich lands in front of them.

"Let her go," said Ulrich.

"She's not going with you," said Dave as he stands up and towers over Ulrich.

"Yumi, what's the matter with you," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich your giving in to your father, don't he's only going to wipe everyone out," said Yumi.

"He would never do such a thing," said Ulrich.

"Just you wait," said Yumi.

"Fine then I'll take you down my self," said Ulrich as he changes into his bat form. He is now the same height as Dave. He walks backwards and Dave utters a growl.

"Dave, don't loose control," said Mai.

Ulrich fly's forward and tackles Dave. Dave rips Ulrich off of him and slams him into the ground. Ulrich gets up and with rage punches Dave in the face repeatedly. Dave stumbled backwards. After regaining his balance he then lunges for Ulrich. Ulrich vanishes and Dave stops. He looks around scanning with his eye. He spots Ulrich in the trees and goes for him. Ulrich vanishes again and this time reappears behind Dave his slams his elbow into Dave's back. Dave falls over and lands on the ground hard.

"Had enough yet?" asked Ulrich.

Ulrich lands beside Dave and Dave grabs his foot. He takes Ulrich into the air and then lets him go. Ulrich falls a short distance then fly's back up towards Dave only to be greeted by a punch to the face and then a kick in the stomach. Ulrich is dazed and falls to the ground. Viktor and some others have arrived. Dave then fly's to wards Ulrich picking up speed. He slams into Ulrich causing him to cry out in pain. Dave picks up Ulrich and brings Ulrich's eyes to his. He glares at Ulrich who in return spits blood into his face. Dave tosses Ulrich into a tree, but he is thrown with so much force that he goes through the tree. Dave goes over to Ulrich.

"Had enough yet?" asked Dave.

Ulrich grabs Dave by the head and goes for his neck. Dave then hits Ulrich in the side and he lets go of Dave's head. Ulrich slowly gets up. Viktor and the others are watching closely. They could just make out the two figures in the darkness. Then they both vanish.

"Where did they go?" asked Vladimir.

"That's a very good question," said Viktor.

Dave had pulled Ulrich to the ground and spread his wings to create a smooth surface to blend in with the darkness. Ulrich was breathing heavily and just lying on the ground.

"While you're just lying there let me explain something to you. This war that I have been hearing about seems to be the beginning of the end of werewolves and the humans freedom to roam during the nightlife. You attack them and you deprive your way of getting blood by the cover of night. Breaking into houses will only bring more and more suspicion to you. You betray your father and come with Yumi and with some help from others that will join we can keep order in this world," said Dave.

* * *

So Ulrich has something to think about.  
Don't forget to reveiw. 


	17. Vladimir Steps In

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.****_

* * *

_**

**_Vladimir Steps In_**

Ulrich changes into his human form and stares blankly at Dave. Then Dave gets a sword dug into his back. Dave howls in pain and falls over. He pulls the sword out of his back and then changes into his human form. Before he blacks out he sees Vladimir in his bat form.

"Take that," said Vladimir.

Vladimir changes into his human form and helps Ulrich up.

"You see, no one can beat me not even a hybrid," said Vladimir.

"I wouldn't get too cocky," said Odd.

Vladimir turns around to see Odd standing there. He transforms into his bat form.

"So you want to go to, if the hybrid didn't kill me what makes you think you can," said Vladimir.

"He's just getting used to his new form. When he wakes up you will be sorry. And I'm going to soften you up for him," said Odd.

"Fool he won't be waking up until all of the silver is out of his system and that could take weeks," said Vladimir.

Without warning Odd tackles Vladimir and brings him to the ground. Vladimir shoves Odd off of him and then stands up to be greeted by a kick to the stomach and then a knee to the face. Vladimir staggers backwards and then runs at Odd. Odd grabs Vladimir and tosses him into a tree. Ulrich watches in disbelief. Ulrich knew it was Odd from the purple splotch on his forehead. Odd was actually doing a better job fighting Vladimir than he did fighting Dave. But that all changed when eight more vampires stormed in and brought Odd to the ground.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Viktor.

"I… I tried to hold him off," said Vladimir.

"You're a disgrace to the whole vampire race Vladimir. You got beaten by a regular werewolf," said Viktor.

"Oh and what about Ulrich," said Vladimir.

"He attacked a hybrid, which by some chance you brought down," said Viktor.

"What should we do with them?" asked a vampire.

"Take them to the dungeon and make sure you put the anti-transforming chains on them," said Viktor.

"Sir there may still be others in these woods," said Vladimir.

"Good you go find them," said Viktor. "Come on Ulrich."

Before Ulrich left he saw Yumi in the clearing. He went over to her.

"Ulrich please don't go with them," said Yumi.

"I have to, if I don't then Odd and Dave may not survive," said Ulrich.

"Promise me you will find a way to leave the castle," said Yumi.

Ulrich gives her a long kiss and then leaves.

"So you're really a traitor," said Vladimir.

"Yes she is and I wouldn't stay around to find out why," said Mai.

Vladimir looked behind him to see Sam and Kahn standing there. Kahn lets out a low growl and moves forward slowly.

"Ok I'll see you guys later bye," said Vladimir as he takes flight.

Kahn, Sam, and Mai changed into their human forms and they all walked to the factory.

* * *

Alright don't forget to review. 


	18. The First Battle

Disclaimer has not changed**_.  
_Thanks for the reviews.  
_

* * *

_**

**_The First Battle_**

At the factory Aelita and Jeremy are relieved to see Yumi.

"Yumi, is that you?" asked Aelita as she ran over to her.

"Yes it's me," said Yumi.

"Wait where's Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"Well Dave was fighting Ulrich and then Vladimir stepped in and brought Dave down. Odd fought Vladimir until he was ambushed by vampires," said Sam.

"So where are Odd and Dave now?" asked Jeremy.

"At the castle," said Yumi.

"Well we can't go there unless we get help," said Jeremy.

"Help from who?" asked Mai.

"That's the question. We don't have enough people to take on the vampires, we need more werewolves and vampires to join, may be even some regular people," said Jeremy.

"Ok you organize that," said Mai as she walked away.

"What's her problem?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," said Yumi as she followed her.

Mai walked out of the building and Yumi followed. Mai walked over to the waters edge and sat in the snow. Yumi came up and sat next to her.

"You like him don't you," said Yumi.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Mai.

"Oh come on. I saw the way you looked at him when he was fighting," said Yumi.

"So there's no use hiding it now is there," said Mai.

"Well all I can tell you is that you have to tell him how you feel," said Yumi.

Jeremy comes running out of the factory yelling frantically.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM, WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM…" Jeremy keeps yelling that over and over again.

"Jeremy calm down," said Yumi.

"Yeah, just calm down and speak slowly," said Mai.

"The scanner has picked up some activity a few meters away from the factory. Vampires lots of vampires," said Jeremy.

"Ok, let's get as many people we can and get over there," said Yumi.

"That sounds like a plan," said Mai.

Mai and Yumi gathered ten vampires and ten werewolves. They explained the situation.

"Ok, we know that there are vampires out there from the Shadow Kahn. But the only thing we don't know is who the opposing side is," said Mai.

"Then we should go and find out," said Sam.

"That seems to be the only logical way," said Aelita.

"They may be right," said Yumi.

"Ok, let's go," said Mai.

Mai and Yumi led the pack a few yards from the two groups. They took shelter inside and abandoned house. They looked outside to see the vampires standing in front of a group of the town's people.

"So which group shall we side with?" asked a vampire.

"I say that we should side with the towns people, if we do then maybe we can get them to trust us," said Yumi.

"Well, I hope they decide to," said Mai.

Mai got the group together and told them the plan. They would wait for the vampires to strike first and then they would take the vampires from behind as a surprise attack. After the vampires flee then they would try to gain the trust of the humans.

"Everyone take your positions," said Mai.

They all went out side and waited for the battle to begin. The leader of the vampires walked forward. The leader of the town's people did the same. They stood eyeing each other between the two groups.

"What are they doing?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know," said Mai.

Then the two leaders fall back to their groups. Then the groups charge at each other. When the two groups clash blood is shed immediately. As the vampires tear through he towns people.

"NOW!" yelled Yumi.

The resistance leaps out of their hiding spots and attacks the vampires. The werewolves change into their wolf forms and the vampires change into their bat forms so they have the advantage. The resistance catches the Shadow Kahn vampires off guard and takes out most of their warriors. The town's people back off and watch as vampires attack vampires and werewolves. The Shadow Kahn started with one hundred vampires. Because the Shadow Kahn were only armed with regular pistols they couldn't fight off the werewolves and other vampires. So in return they lost all but ten warriors. The resistance didn't loose any. The towns people cheered but they eventually remembered who they were looking at and turned their cheering and celebration into anger and hatred.

* * *

Sorry if the ch was a little boring the next on is to but the Second Battle will have more action. So review plz. 


	19. Humans Join the Resistance

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
I need help, I can't figure out a title for a new story that I will be coming out with. The story will combine Lord of the Rings and CL. If anyone has an idea for a title please tell me.  
OOH! 841 Hits**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Humans Join the Resistance_**

The town's people closed in on the resistance when Yumi spoke out.

"What is wrong with you. We help you and now you turn your backs on us," said Yumi.

"Why should we trust you, your nothing but terrible monsters that will kill us all," said a man.

"Oh, and yet you've been sitting next to us talking to us and even borrowing things from us everyday and you didn't even know it," said Yumi.

The town's people looked at each other confused.

"Listen here, we aren't like those other guys you just fought. Our group of werewolves and vampires are part of what we like to call the resistance. We don't want any part in the war but we will attack if necessary," said Mai.

"So your like a neutral group," said the leader.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are," said Mai.

"Really, then what can we do to join?" asked the leader.

"Well first we need you guys to swear never to turn your backs on us," said Yumi.

"And if you do betray us you will accept the consequences," said Mai.

"I guess we can do that," said the leader.

"Wait but what about the other werewolves," said a woman.

"Yes, what about them they killed off some of us," said another.

"Yeah how do we know you're not with them," said the leader.

"MY GOD! DON'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT RESISTANCE MEANS!' yelled Sam.

"Listen I'll lay it out plain and simple join us or die," said Mai.

"Oh, now you're going to kill us, yeah that's exactly what the other group said," said the leader.

"No, it has an entirely different meaning, it's join us or they will kill you," said Mai.

The town's people were silent for a minute and then one spoke up.

"LET'S DO IT!" he yelled.

The town's people cheered and the leader came up to Mai and shook her hand. Then Yumi's cell phone rang. She answered it and then got a frightened look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Mai.

"They are attacking the factory," said Yumi.

"Who?" asked Mai.

"The werewolves," said Yumi.

"TO THE FACTORY!" yelled the town leader.

The town's people ran into the back yards of near by houses as they made their way to the factory.

"Well they seem excited," said Sam.

"I just hope they don't go over board," said Mai.

Mai moved the resistance group back to the factory.

* * *

Next ch Action will reserface.  
Don't forget to review. 


	20. Second Battle

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: I'm sorry that you lost interest in the story after last ch. I know it was a little boring but if you stop reading then you will miss the final ch which will have alot of action. Not to mention the fact that there will be alot of gun fire.  
**And to everyone else this ch will make up for the extremely boring ch that I wrote before.Let the action commense.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Second Battle_**

As soon as Mai and the others arrived they saw bloody murder. People were getting their heads chopped off and they were getting bitten.

"Well it seems like we will have more werewolves now," said Yumi.

"Who cares, let's just get rid of them," said Mai.

Mai takes the wood off of her sword to reveal silver under it. She ran at the nearest werewolf and stabbed it. The wolf cried in pain as it fell to the ground. Yumi and the other vampires ran in to assist their comrades. Yumi went for one werewolf with her sword but she got it knocked out of her hands.

"Man I wish I had my fans right know," Yumi muttered.

Yumi then tripped the wolf. She got up and it did the same. Yumi went to jab the wolf in the face but the wolf caught her arm and flung her over its head. Yumi landed on her back and the werewolf charged at her it jumped in the air and stuck its elbow out to slam it into her but she pushed it over her with her feet. Then she got up and picked the wolf up. She then punched it in the face three times kicked it in the stomach. The wolf fell over and then Yumi shoved her fist into its stomach. The wolf cried out in pain. To put it out of its misery she bit it on the neck and the wolf went limp immediately.

The battle went on for another hour or so until Cyber stepped in to stop it.

"STOP!" yelled Cyber.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The werewolves loyal to Cyber went to his side.

"Mai I'm surprised that you are still trying to push your luck with this resistance stuff," said Cyber.

"She's not the only one father," said Kahn.

"Kahn no, not you too, what would your sister think," said Cyber.

"She's standing right next to me," said Kahn.

"No your younger sister," said Cyber.

"She's dead father," said Kahn.

"I know and if she were here she would be disappointed in you," said Cyber.

"Father leave now," said Kahn.

"I will once I have my prisoner," said Cyber.

Then two wolves come out of the factory holding Jeremy; Aelita is running after them throwing pieces of metal at them.

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN!" yelled Aelita.

"Aelita stop," said Jeremy.

"No, I won't let them take you Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Father no," said Kahn.

"It's the only way son, you join me and we will return this boy to the resistance. If you don't then he will never come back," said Cyber.

Yumi grabbed Aelita and the werewolves ran off.

"I LOVE YOU JEREMY!" Aelita yelled after them.

"Damn it, this is just great," said Mai.

"I know now we've lost Jeremy, Odd, Dave, and Ulrich," said Sam.

"We'll I don't think Ulrich is really up to par about betraying his father," said Yumi.

"He' hasn't seen his father in years, I don't think he's ready to betray him," said Sam.

"How did you know about that?" asked Yumi.

"Oh I've been a werewolf for a long time Yumi," said Sam.

"Ok so what do we do know?" asked Mai.

"We wait and see if Ulrich will betray his father or not," said Kahn.

"Well lets get inside and tend to the wounded," said Yumi.

Yumi took Aelita inside and comforted her while Sam, Mai, Kahn, and anyone who could help took care of the wounded.

* * *

I hope that was a better ch.  
Don't forget to review. 


	21. Ulrich Betrays His Father

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Ulrich Betrays his Father_**

Now we travel to the vampire's castle in Ulrich's room.

"Oh Ulrich dear now that Yumi has betrayed us that means you and I can spend some more time together," said Sissi as she puts her arm around him.

"Sissi please just stay away from me," said Ulrich as he pushes her away from him.

"Oh come on Ulrich you know you like me," said Sissi.

"You're still a persistent idiot even after Yumi told you that I don't like you," said Ulrich.

"Oh, she didn't mean that," said Sissi.

"Actually Sissi she meant every word of it. And I agree with what she said 100 percent," said Ulrich.

"Oh, come on Ulrich she's not here so you can express your love to me now," said Sissi.

"No, actually I'm going to check on the prisoners," said Ulrich as he left the room.

"Ok, I'll go to," said Sissi as she went after him.

Ulrich and Sissi are walking down the hallway when Vladimir grabs Ulrich.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Ulrich.

"Your father wants to see you," said Vladimir.

"Ok," said Ulrich.

Ulrich walked away from Sissi and Vladimir and towards his father's quarters.

"Hey we were going to check on the prisoners," said Sissi.

"That's a good idea thanks for volunteering," said Vladimir.

Vladimir walked away from Sissi. Sissi flicks Vladimir off and then walks to the dungeon. Once there she goes to the room with Odd and Dave in it.

"My, my, you two keep looking better and better everyday," said Sissi.

"Well I'm the only one that's awake," said Odd.

"That's too bad, you don't have anyone to talk to," said Sissi.

"As far as my records show your popularity status around this place is at an all time low," said Odd.

"Oh really well I think I'll change your mind about that," said Sissi as she unlocked the door and walked in to the cell.

"So, what does you walking in here do for your popularity," said Odd.

"Oh I'm just so thirsty right now I think I will drink your blood," said Sissi.

"Don't you even think about it," said Odd.

"Oh don't worry I'll give you something to remember me in the after life," said Sissi.

Sissi leans forward and presses her lips to Odd's. Now we go back to Ulrich and his father.

"Dad, you wanted to see me," said Ulrich.

"Yes son come in," said Viktor.

"So what do you want?" asked Ulrich.

"Listen you saw Yumi right before she decided to betray us, do you know why?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I don't know why she would want to," said Ulrich looking at the ground.

"Son it is important for me to know why so we can find her and get rid of her before she tells the werewolves what we are up to," said Viktor.

"I know father but I don't know where she could have gone," said Ulrich.

"Listen don't play dumb with me, I know that you know Yumi very well and you to like to keep each others secrets away from us but we need to know and you will tell me," said Viktor

"I'm sorry father but I can't tell you where she is," said Ulrich.

"So you do know where she is," said Viktor.

"Yes," said Ulrich.

"Well tell me," said Viktor.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," said Ulrich.

"WHY NOT!" yelled Viktor.

"BECAUSE!" Ulrich retorted.

"LISTEN HERE SON YOU TELL ME OR YOU WILL LOOSE YOUR LIFE ALSO!" yelled Viktor.

"I can't do that," said Ulrich.

"Why is it because you love her. I wont have my son be in love with a traitor," said Viktor.

"WELL THEN YOU'RE GOING TO JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" yelled Ulrich.

"NO! I WON'T AND YOU WILL TELL!" yelled Viktor.

"She was right about you, your just going to kill everyone off just so you can have order. If no one goes by your rules then they deserve to die. Well guess what I don't want to play by your rules anymore," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you don't really mean that," said Viktor.

"SHUTUP AND STOP TRYING TO RUN MY LIFE!" yelled Ulrich as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

So what's Ulrich's next move. Review to find out. 


	22. Good Bye Sissi

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: Well you will see part of his fury in the last ch, but the rest of it will be in part two. Also depending on the violence level in the second part the rating may go up. Oh and if you haven't been looking at The Darkness Within then you've missed some bloody ch's. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Good Bye Sissi_**

We go back to the dungeon where Sissi has just finished kissing Odd.

"You know Odd you're a better kisser than Ulrich, too bad I'm going to have to kill you," said Sissi as she bared her fangs and went for Odd's neck.

"SISSI STOP!" yelled Ulrich.

Sissi stops and turns around.

"Ulrich, they are the enemy what are you doing?" asked Sissi.

"My father doesn't want them dead," said Ulrich.

"Well I do," said Sissi.

"You should listen to him you know he is the leaders son," said Odd.

"Oh and the wise cracker makes situation so much better," said Sissi.

"Sissi just shut up," said Ulrich.

"No I want to hear what his friend has to say, he hasn't said anything all night," said Sissi as she walked over to Dave.

Ulrich notices that Dave is not all down to earth. He looked more dead than alive. He pushes Sissi out of his way and lifts Dave's head; he looks into his eyes and sees that they seem to be glazed over. But he was still breathing so he wasn't dead.

"You're thirsty," Ulrich whispered to Dave.

Dave nods weakly. (Keep in mind that Dave is half vampire.)

"Sissi I have a question for you," said Ulrich.

"What is it dear," said Sissi.

"What does my fist and your face equal?" asked Ulrich.

"What are you talking about," said Sissi.

"Wrong answer," said Ulrich as he punches her in the face.

Sissi falls to the floor knocked out. Ulrich lifts her body up and sits it against the wall. Ulrich then takes the key and unlocks Dave's chained hands and feet he helps him walk over to Sissi.

"Hey what about me?" asked Odd.

"Hold on one second Odd he is in worse condition than you," said Ulrich.

"What he ate all of his meat that they served us. Which was pathetic by the way. It was only chicken. Can you imagine eating chicken for four days straight," said Odd.

"Odd just shut up. He's half vampire if you haven't noticed," said Ulrich as he set Dave down beside Sissi.

Dave leans over and sinks his fangs into Sissi's neck. He sucks out every single drop of her blood. Odd and Ulrich watch as Sissi begins to shrivel up when all her blood is removed.

"Man that was the most disgusting thing I ever wanted to see," said Odd.

"Well she's gone now," said Dave.

Ulrich begins to unchain Odd.

"Yeah, the only thing that really shocks me is how much I enjoyed the kiss she gave me. It felt like how Sam does it but Sam's is better because every time she kisses me I get goose bumps all over my arms," said Odd.

"Odd we don't need to know your personal life. Let's just get out of here," said Dave.

"We have to go down the stairs at the end of this hallway. You'll never get out of the castle if you go through the main part," said Ulrich.

"So you decided to betray your father," said Dave.

"Well if betraying him means I can spend time with Yumi then I think this is the right decision," said Ulrich.

"Right on," said Odd.

"Odd do us a favor and never say that again," said Ulrich.

Odd looked at them with a puzzled expression and then shrugged. The three of them walked out of the cell and to the back stair well. Once they got out of the castle Odd and Dave transformed into their wolf forms just incase there were vampires outside.

"So where to now?" asked Odd.

"Hold on, we need to get something's," said Ulrich.

They walk over to a tombstone and Ulrich presses in three letters. The ground opens and it reveals weapons. Two machine guns and a shotgun.

"What are these for?" asked Odd.

"Just incase," said Ulrich.

"Just incase what?" asked Dave.

"Well my father has somehow managed to make the werewolves mad at the resistance and the werewolves are going to attack the resistance at the factory," said Ulrich.

"And how would you know this?" asked Dave.

"Because I was the one that did it. I passed myself off as a spy and started it all," said Ulrich.

Dave got a look of anger in his eyes. His right eye started to glow bright blue. Ulrich changed into his bat form and prepared to start another fight when Odd stepped between the two.

"Stop, we need our strength for battle," said Odd.

"He's got a point," said Ulrich.

"Right, let's go," said Dave.

"Your not too happy with me are you," said Ulrich.

"Let's just say it's going to take awhile before I can earn your trust back," said Dave.

* * *

Ok next ch starts the three part final battle for the werewolves. I did this so that I can concentrate on Ulrich trying to find his father and kill him in the second part.  
So, don't forget to review. 


	23. The Final Battle p 1 of 3

Disclaimer has not changed.**  
Thanks for the reviews  
**Ok This is the final battle for this story and as you can see it is three parts. So on with the show.  
HELLO HITS: 1,043. This is the first story I wrote that reached over 1,000. So a special thanks to all my reviewers and anyone who is reading that is not reviewing.

_**

* * *

The Final Battle p. 1 of 3**_

We now travel to the factory.

"Ok, so what has happened in the past few hours Kahn?" asked Mai.

"Well the werewolves have be enraged somehow and are planning an assault on the factory," said Kahn.

"And how do you know this?" asked Yumi.

"We have spy's all over the place and you'll never guess who started it," said Kahn.

"Who?" asked Yumi.

"Ulrich," said Kahn.

"No, I… I… refuse to believe you," said Yumi.

"It looks like your boyfriend hasn't betrayed his father like he said," said Kahn.

"OR SO YOU MAY THINK!" yelled Odd.

"ODD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled Sam.

"Of course Ulrich helped spring us from the dungeon and Dave killed Sissi," said Odd.

"Wait what do you mean killed?" asked Yumi.

"Well he was suffering from a lack of blood so I let him drink hers," said Ulrich.

"Oh, that's right I forgot he was half and half," said Yumi.

Ulrich and Odd transformed back into their human forms but before Dave could do the same Mai transformed into her wolf form and went over to him.

"Mai I could have just…" Dave started but was interrupted by Mai.

"Can I talk to you outside?" asked Mai.

"Sure," said Dave.

Dave flew outside and before Mai climbed the rope she looked at Yumi and Yumi nodded. Mai then climbed the rope and followed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Dave.

"Well I sort of had a… um… I don't really know how to put it," said Mai.

"Well since the day you kissed me I sort of fell for you," said Dave.

Mai came over Dave and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dave folded his wings around them giving them some privacy.

"So you liked that kiss huh," said Mai.

"Wait I thought you weren't going to go out with anyone since your last boyfriend," said Dave.

Dave didn't get a verbal response. Instead Mai closed the gap between them and wasted no time getting her tongue into his mouth. In response Dave returned the kiss, and they made out until they heard bullets fly through the air. They hit Dave's wings but his wings acted like a shield for them. Dave then took flight and brought him and Mai behind the factory.

"Great they're here already," said Mai as she pulled out her pistol and loaded it.

"I didn't expect them to strike now," said Dave.

"Where's your gun?" asked Mai.

Just then Odd ran around back and found the two.

"DAVE CATCH!" yelled Odd as he through the machine gun at Dave.

"That's your gun," said Mai.

"Well Ulrich had this in storage so we took them," said Dave.

"Ok so here's how this works. We keep firing until everyone runs out of ammo then we do hand to hand combat," said Mai.

"Well that's one way to fight a battle," said Dave.

Dave, Mai, and Odd ran out from behind the factory and began to fire like mad at the approaching werewolves. The other members of the resistance started to clamber out of the factory and fire at the werewolves. Others started to set up some cannons that they made out of old tank pieces that they found in the factory. As soon as one was set up they aimed it at the approaching army.

"READY…AIM…FIRE!" yelled a resistance werewolf.

The vampire manning the gun pulled the string attached to the trigger and a blast went off. Shards of silver metal flew through the air. The shards hit some of the werewolves in the front and the silver shell hit in the middle and exploded sending werewolf bodies into the air. Gunfire rang out as both sides took cover behind anything and any dead body around. Eventually it was a stand still and no one fired a shot.

"What should we do sir?" a werewolf asked Cyber.

"Get your weapons ready, steaks and silver swords. We are going to have to fight hand to hand if we want to win this fight," said Cyber.

Back on the other side.

"What's going on why have they stopped?" asked Sam.

"I guess they are waiting for us to engage them in hand to hand combat," said Odd.

"That's not right we aren't out of ammo yet," said Sam.

"Yeah but if we sit here and just shoot at the tree then we accomplish nothing," said Kahn.

Dave stands up and goes to a cannon. He aims the cannon at a tree and fires.

"Now what does that accomplish?" asked Kahn.

"You'll see," said Dave.

The shell hit the tree and exploded, in return the tree blew apart and the werewolves behind the tree were struck with silver and shards of the tree.

"Now that's what I call a plan," said Kahn.

"Everyone man the cannons and fire at the trees," said Sam.

"Aww man I wanted to do some hand to hand combat," said Odd.

"Just wait you'll get your chance," said Sam.

Cannon fire went off one blast after another. The werewolves in the trees scattered like mad in order to escape the blasts. Then there was aloud bang. A werewolf on the resistance side clutched his chest and fell over. Another bang and a vampire fell.

"They're both dead," said a vampire.

Then another bang ripped through the air and hit Yumi.

* * *

Ok that's part one, part two comming soon. Don't forget to review.  
A couple ch's ago I asked for suggestions for a title and for anyone that doesn't know I found it. So tomorrow I will be posting a new story called Eye of Destruction, did I mention that it is a combo of Lord of the Rings and CL. So if you want to take a look at it go ahead.  



	24. The Final Battle p 2 of 3

Disclaimer: well you know that already.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: Yes there will be a part two and your review gave me an idea on how to destroy the castle in the next part. Blast the crap out of it with rockets from a helicopter.**  
_**

* * *

**_

_**The Final Battle p. 2 of 3**_

"YUMI!" yelled Ulrich as he rushed to her side.

He searched her body for the wound and found it in her shoulder.

"That was a close one," said Mai.

"You can say that again," said Ulrich.

Then the firing stopped, everyone looked into the soon to be battlefield and watched as thousands of werewolves ran at them.

"OK EVERYONE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND CHARGE!" yelled Kahn.

Before they could run into the crowd of advancing werewolves the saw werewolves being tossed into the air in the back of the pack. Soon the werewolves had stopped their advance and were parting to let what ever it was through. Sure enough a black dodge charger flew through the center of the pack and stopped right in front of Dave.

"Ok I don't get it, there's no one in the car," said Dave.

"That's a mystery even I can't solve," said Mai.

"Guys they're advancing again," said Odd.

"OK LISTEN UP I WANT ANYONE THAT CAN GUARD THE ENTRACE TO THE FACTORY TO STAY! WE NEED TO PROTECT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN THAT ARE INSIDE!" yelled Mai.

A few vampires raise their hands and stay behind. Then the rest of the group runs at the advancing werewolves. Dave however stays behind and looks at the car. The trunk opens and a voice says.

_"Nephew take the sword," said a voice._

"Ok who are you?" asked Dave.

_"No time to answer your question just go help your friends," said the voice._

Dave shrugged and took the sword. He ran towards the battle and the car just sat there. In the battle one of the opposing werewolves stuck his sword into Ulrich's stomach.

"What the hell are you thinking? I'm not a werewolf," said Ulrich.

He took the silver sword out of his stomach and shoved it into the werewolf's. The werewolf then fell to the ground lifeless. Ulrich then went on to hack and slash at others. Odd was having the time of his life smashing the heads of two opposing werewolves together until he smashed both of their skulls.

"Now that's what I'm talking about death for dinner," said Odd as he dropped two more dead werewolves and went on to the next two.

Sam and Kahn had both double-teamed a werewolf by using a martial arts technique. In return they both knocked out the werewolf and moved to the next one. Mai on the other hand had her hands full with Cyber.

"You're a pretty good fighter Mai, it's a shame that you left us" said Cyber.

"I left because all you cared about was beating the vampires and not trying to make peace between them," said Mai.

"They'll never keep the peace, all they will do is stab us in the back and start to kill humans again," said Cyber.

"You know what the funny thing is, some of my vampire friends said that Viktor said the exact same thing," said Mai.

"Oh really. Well I don't care I'm still going to kill you," said Cyber.

Cyber drew his sword but Mai didn't have one so she would have to outsmart him in order to beat him. Mai dodged one attack and then another. She kept dodging until he swung down. Mai then grabbed his arm and elbowed Cyber in the face. Cyber staggered backwards and Mai ran at him. She then kicked him in the face sending him on his back. At this point everyone else had stopped fighting and was watching. Mai now had her foot on his chest and was looking down at him.

"You've caused us a lot of grief and now I'm going to end it," said Mai.

Then two of Cyber's guards come and grab Mai. The other opposing werewolves make a barrier around the resistance so they can't get in to the middle to help Mai. Cyber readies his sword and swings.

* * *

Only one more part left don't forget to review. 


	25. The Final Battle p 3 of 3 and Aftermath

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Well here it is the last ch for part one. Part two will be posted in about a week or so. Keep an eye out for it.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Final Battle p. 3 of 3 and Aftermath_**

Just before Cyber strikes Mai he is picked up by the neck and tossed clear over the group. They all see Dave and he then takes flight and lands in front of Cyber.

"Daaaaaammmmnn," said Odd. (I had to curse there was no other way to describe what Odd just saw.)

With Cyber and Dave.

"You, but why?" asked Cyber.

"I guess I found where I was supposed to be," said Dave.

"We could have taken over this measly country and had it to ourselves," said Cyber.

"No I don't think so," said Dave.

Cyber stands up and goes for Dave with his sword. Dave just moves out of his way and trips him. Cyber falls flat on his face. Cyber then gets up to meet Dave's fist and falls over again. Dave walks up to Cyber and Cyber rolls over stands up and raises his sword.

"Are you ready to meet your end?" asked Cyber.

"Bring it," said Dave.

Cyber runs at Dave, he swings his sword down and Dave moves out of the way. Standing behind Dave was Odd. Odd threw a punch and it hit Cyber straight in the face. Dave then spun around and kicked Cyber in the back. Dave pulls out his sword and goes to stab Cyber when Cyber gets up and blocks his attack. Odd steps back to let the two fights. Cyber and Dave exchanged blocks and attacks until they both locked blades and stopped.

"You're better than Mai, you should join us now," said Cyber.

Dave didn't say anything but he nodded. Cyber smiled and dropped his guard.

"Well my hybrid friend you made the right choice," said Cyber.

Dave then made a fist and swung at Cyber. Cyber stepped back and Odd hit him in the back of his head. Dave then threw another punch and hit him in the face. They both heard Cyber's neck snap and Cyber fell to the ground motionless.

"Now that's what I call a fight," said Odd.

"You said it," said Dave.

At this point all the werewolves that were left from the battle had two choices. One stay with the resistance or two run away and stay by them selves. Well they all decided to stay with the resistance. Odd and Dave walked back to the group and their girlfriends tackled them both and of course gave them loving kisses. Ulrich on the other hand was in the factory sitting next to Yumi. The rest of the gang walked to the factory. Dave went to his father's charger and opened the trunk. He put the sword in and then the door opened. Jeremy stepped out, yawned and stretched.

"Jeremy what were you doing in my car?" asked Dave.

"Well your car just drove into Cyber's mansion and got me out of there," said Jeremy.

"And who was driving the car?" asked Dave.

"Your uncle, Night Wolf," said Jeremy.

"Wait Night Wolf is my uncle," said Dave with surprise.

"Yeah, isn't that weird," said Jeremy.

"Wait I thought my uncle was dead," said Dave.

_"I am but my spirit isn't," said Night Wolf._

"Ok well at least I'll get to talk to you every so often," said Dave.

The car was silent. Jeremy and Dave both went into the factory.

"JEREMY!" yelled Aelita as she ran to Jeremy and embraced him in a loving kiss.

"Where was he?" asked Mai.

"With my uncle who is dead but his spirit is in my car," said Dave.

"Wait what?" asked Mai.

"My uncle, Night Wolf, his spirit is in my car," said Dave.

"Wait your uncle was Night Wolf, _the_ Night Wolf," said Mai.

"I guess so," said Dave.

"Well your one lucky person Dave," said Mai.

We now go over to Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi had just awoken from her sleep.

"Yumi, I'm so glad that you are ok," said Ulrich.

"What happened to me?" asked Yumi.

"Well you were struck by a steak bullet," said Ulrich. "And in return you passed out."

"You should be lucky that you only passed out," said Aelita.

"That's true," said Yumi.

"Look at this, it's pathetic," said a voice from the entrance.

Everyone looked at the entrance to see Viktor.

"Hey how did you find us?" asked Odd.

"That's a funny story, but you can thank Ulrich for that," said Viktor.

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Ulrich.

"Oh really, and you didn't think I would notice," said Viktor. "Remember I can sense werewolves from miles away at a time."

"YUMI WAS RIGHT ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS KILL OFF EVERYONE! THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU CAME HERE!" yelled Ulrich.

"Ulrich there's no need to yell. Once again you have led me to a prize. After I get rid of you all I will keep the hybrid and you Ulrich will be right there with me when it happens. You can't get rid of your destiny," said Viktor.

"You know what's funny about that statement. X.A.N.A. said that to me and look where he is now dead," said Aelita.

"Ahh, but I don't think your friend "X.A.N.A." was a vampire," said Viktor.

Viktor then leaves their presence. Ulrich is standing up with his fists clenched and looking at the spot where his father once was.

"Ulrich are you ok?" asked Yumi.

"I'm gonna find him and when I do I'm going to kill him," said Ulrich. "DO YOU HEAR ME FATHER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

That's it part one is over with. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and to anyone who is reading and has not reviewed. While your waiting you can check out Eye of Destruction if you want. Later! 


End file.
